Czas złych baśni
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Nad czarodziejskim światem wisi widmo wojny. Nastał czas by wybrać, po której się jest stronie. James Potter zostaje szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa. Po śmierci ojca kończy się jego szczęśliwe dzieciństwo i zaczyna trudna walka o wolność, prawdę i ideały. Wątki miłosne:James Potter/Lily Evans, James Potter/Marlena McKinnon, James Potter/Bellatrix Lestrange i inne... Rozdział 5 rating M
1. Rozdział I Ognista Whisky

**Rozdział I. Ognista Whisky**

Padało. Autobus ochlapał czarnego psa, który wynurzył się zza hydrantu. Kudłacz otrzepał się, rozglądając się na boki zupełnie jak człowiek. Przebiegł przez jezdnię niepewnie, oślepiany przez światła samochodowych reflektorów.

Przy Moorgate zawsze był duży ruch, nawet w tak pochmurne popołudnia, jak to. Pies plątał się pod nogami ludzi pędzących do metra. Mijał krawaciarzy z parasolami. Zajrzał kilku kobietom pod spódnice. Jakieś dziecko wystawiło w jego stronę hot doga. Porwał kiełbaskę. Ot tak, dla zabawy.

Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć, życie psa nie byłoby wcale takie złe – pomyślał przeżuwając ją ze smakiem.

Stanął przed kamienicą z czerwonej cegły, przytuloną ciasno do innych, odrapanych budynków. W mieszkaniu na piątym piętrze paliło się światło. Ktoś pospiesznie zasuwał zasłonki.

Niewiele myśląc, znalazł schody przeciwpożarowe i wdrapał się na nie. Wchodząc na górę jakby rósł w oczach, aż w końcu stanął na dwóch nogach jako mężczyzna. Zastukał w szybę mieszkania na piątym piętrze i został wpuszczony, tak jak się najwyraźniej spodziewał.

– Nie powinno cię tu być – powiedział na dzień dobry James Potter, zamykając okno za swoim gościem i zasuwając zasłony. Ostatnio zrobił się bardzo nerwowy.

– Wiem. Dumbledore wyznaczył mi nowe zadanie. Uważa, że nie powinienem o tym paplać na lewo i prawo, ale chciałem cię uprzedzić, że nie będę się pojawiał przez najbliższy tydzień.

Strzepnął rękawy przemoczonego płaszcza i opadł na połatany fotel.

Mieszkanie, w którym tymczasowo pomieszkiwał James, należało do Zakonu. Było dość marne, ale za to w centrum. Zaledwie parę stacji metrem od Dziurawego Kotła i Ministerstwa Magii. Zakon potrzebował kogoś w Londynie na stałe.

– Jasne... – James kiwnął głową i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu.

W ogóle było tu jakoś dziwnie czysto. Czyżby Rogacz przymierzał się do wyprowadzki?

– Masz gościa? – zdziwił się Syriusz, widząc na stole dwie filiżanki.

– Nie.

– Przecież widzę... Imbryczek, talerz z ciasteczkami – zakpił, susząc sobie ubranie za pomocą zaklęcia i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu dowodów.

– Postawiłem to widząc, że nadchodzisz – odpowiedział szybko James.

– Częstujesz mnie herbatką? – Black podśmiewając się, podniósł jedną z filiżanek i obejrzał dokładnie.

– Głupi pomysł. Ale ciasteczka każdy lubi – stwierdził Potter, siadając na podłokietniku drugiego z foteli i wkładając sobie herbatnik do ust, by nie palnąć już nic głupiego.

Syriusz zrezygnował z dalszych pytań. Na brzegu filiżanki nie dostrzegł szminki, nie chodziło więc o kobietę. Może ktoś od Dumbledore'a był tu przed chwilą? Stary Dumbel ostatnio zmuszał ich do zatajania różnych faktów. Być może szukał szpiega.

– Co to za nowe zadanie? – James pospiesznie zmienił temat, przełykając ciastko i popijając je resztką niedopitej herbaty.

– A takie tam... Obserwacje, jak zawsze. – Syriusz machnął ręką od niechcenia. Wyciągnął nogi i przeciągnął się. Poruszanie się w postaci psa zawsze sprawiało, że jako człowiek czuł się dziwnie duży i niezgrabny.

– Przydzielili mi do pomocy Longbottoma i jeszcze kogoś, kogo nie znamy. Ale wolałbym o tym nie gadać o suchym pysku. Masz coś mocniejszego?

– Gdzieś tu powinna być Ognista – James rozchmurzył się i wyciągnął zza szafy napoczętą butelkę whisky. Postawił ją na stole, po czym machnięciem różdżki przywołał kieliszki, które przefrunęły przez pokój i stanęły na blacie, lekko się chwiejąc.

– To dziwne, że dali ci do pomocy Franka. Podobno on i Alicja... – mruknął, patrząc jak skłoniona odpowiednim czarem butelka sama zaczęła polewać im po jednym.

– Ta... Ślub w dzisiejszych czasach. Robią to ze strachu, zresztą trudno im się dziwić. – Syriusz sięgnął po kieliszek. – Jeśli już mają po mnie przyjść i zabić mnie we własnym łóżku, to wolę w tym łóżku nie być sam! Dobrze mówię? Rogacz?

James zamyślił się.

– Tak, to nie są czasy na zakładanie rodziny – powiedział i wypił jednym haustem zawartość kieliszka.

– Co nie znaczy, że mamy żyć jak mnisi. – Black też się napił. Zrobiło mu się przyjemnie ciepło w środku. Miła odmiana po całym dniu spędzonym na deszczu.

– McKinnon leci na ciebie – powiedział ojcowskim tonem. – Wodzi za tobą oczami i podobno wypytywała o naszą bandę Franka. Powinieneś spróbować...

Marlena McKinnon była starsza od nich, niespecjalnie ładna, ale też niebrzydka. Niska, ale charakterna. Wyglądała na taką, co to najpierw przypieprzy, a potem pogłaska. Obaj poznali ją niedawno. Longbottom wciągnął ją do Zakonu po tym, jak uratowała mu tyłek podczas jakiejś nieudanej misji.

– McKinnon nie leci na mnie, tylko na ciebie – uciął szybko James. Jak gdyby nie miał ochoty na rozmowy o kobietach. – Chcesz dziś u mnie nocować?

– A coś myślał? Że skulę się jak szczeniaczek do przygarnięcia w pierwszym lepszym kartonowym pudle na ulicy? – Syriusz polał sobie jeszcze Ognistej i wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy.

– W takim razie znajdę ci jakieś koce – James uśmiechnął się blado i zniknął w swojej sypialni.

Syriusz przypalił różdżką papierosa i zaciągnął się mocno, po czym zaczął kręcić się po pokoju.  
Mieszkanie było zadziwiająco wysprzątane. Nie było śladu po brudnych talerzach w zlewie i porozrzucanych skarpetkach na podłodze, a bibeloty na regale były odkurzone. Nie chodziło chyba jednak o wyprowadzkę, bo różne graty Jamesa wciąż stały tu i ówdzie.

Black dostrzegł kolekcję tandetnych zaczarowanych szklanek z półnagimi, falującymi biodrami tancerkami hula. Na półce z książkami stało kilka pozycji o quidditchu, a w oszklonej gablotce James poustawiał poruszające się fotografie w kolorowych ramkach, upamiętniające ich wspólne szkolne lata.

Na jednej z nich rozpoznał siebie z szalikiem w barwach Gryffindoru przewiązanym w pasie, tańczącego jakąś odmianę czarodziejskiego twista. Gdzieś tam w tle Lunatyk i Glizdogon zaśmiewali się do żywego. Z drugiej fotografii uśmiechali się do niego rodzice Jamesa. Potter senior zmarł zeszłego lata. Od jego śmierci Rogacz spochmurniał i jakby zamknął się w sobie.

Syriusz westchnął i dostrzegł kolejne zdjęcie. Nadąsana dziewczyna próbowała wydostać się z fotografii, ale za każdym razem, gdy zbliżała się do wyjścia, jak z podziemi wyrastał przed nią James, zagradzając jej drogę i uniemożliwiając schowanie się za ramką.

– McKinnon aż tak bardzo ci się nie podoba? Czy znowu chodzi o Evans? – krzyknął w przestrzeń Łapa.

– Bredzisz. Nie widziałem jej od roku – odkrzyknął James z sypialni prawie zupełnie neutralnym tonem.

– Była na pogrzebie twego ojca – wspomniał Black, zamykając gablotkę.

– To miło z jej strony... Myślę, że zrobiła to czystej uprzejmości... Ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie nawet się pogodziliśmy... Wiesz, wtedy wywietrzało mi to wszystko z głowy... Skończyła się cała zabawa... – plótł pod nosem Rogacz, nieco zbyt pospiesznie klecąc zdania.

Black i tak wiedział swoje. Próby wyleczenia Jamesa z beznadziejnego zauroczenia „panną idealną" zawsze kończyły się tak samo – pogłębieniem choroby.

– Pamiętam... á propos Evans: jej rodzice są mugolami, prawda? Będzie miała ciężko, gdy ministerstwo wreszcie przepchnie tę chorą ustawę dyskryminacyjną.

– Dumbledore nie pozwoli im zabrać różdżek mugolakom. Gdyby ministerstwo posunęło się do tego, to by było tak, jak gdyby nagle kazano każdemu odrąbać rękę – skwitował James, kończąc ścielić Syriuszowi na kanapie.

– No, stary, wyro gotowe. Wypijemy jeszcze po jednym przed snem?

Syriusz nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Obaj niemal podskoczyli w miejscu, bo w pokoju rozległ się przeraźliwy gwizd, jakby gdzieś w kącie wybuchło maleńkie tornado.

– To ten cholerny kieszonkowy fałszoskop! – James odetchnął z ulgą, otwierając jedną z szafek i przyglądając się małemu szklanemu bączkowi, przypominającemu dziecięcą zabawkę, wirującemu i migającemu jak dyskotekowa kula.

– Moody wcisnął mi go podczas ostatniej misji, włożyłem go tu i zupełnie o tym zapomniałem... – uciszył irytującą maszynkę, owijając ją w gruby sweter.

– Cii... – Syriusz przyłożył palec do ust. Nie zważając na to, że popiół z jego papierosa leci na dywan, podszedł do drzwi i przytknął do nich ucho.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli wyczekująco.

– Ktoś jest na schodach. Trzech... A może pięciu... Sąsiedzi?

– Jak na sąsiadów, to zdecydowanie za bardzo udają, że ich tam nie ma. Spadajmy stąd...

– Accio torba! – wykrzyknął James i spakowany na wszelki wypadek tobołek sam wpadł mu w ręce. Zarzucił go sobie na ramię.

Podbiegli do okna. Syriusz wystawił nogi na schody ewakuacyjne, po chwili jednak wrócił do wewnątrz i machnął ze zrezygnowaniem ręką.

– Pieprzyć to. Są już nawet na przeciwpożarowych.

– Ilu?

– Nie widziałem, ale na pewno ze trzech – Black przygryzł wargę i zaczął wpatrywać się wściekle w okno. – A więc w sumie przynajmniej ze sześciu...

– Czego oni chcą, do cholery? – James przeklął i spojrzał poprzez judasza na klatkę schodową. Wizjer był zaczarowany, dzięki czemu nawet w ciemności można było dostrzec ukrywające się w korytarzu postacie.

– Może twój dzisiejszy gość ich naprowadził? – Black zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce. Dłoń zaczęła mu się pocić z nerwów. Obawiał się, że jak tylko zacznie się walka, zaraz mu się wyśliźnie, jak nasmarowana masłem.

– Nie było tu dziś nikogo poza tobą! – warknął James i wlazł na stół.

Black zrobił to samo. Stanęli plecami do siebie, wyprostowani i gotowi na wszystko. Jeden skierował różdżkę w stronę drzwi, drugi w stronę okna.

– Cholerne kamienice. Jak ty możesz żyć bez kominka?! Nawet nie ma jak uciekać! – wyszeptał Syriusz, gdy nagle James zarzucił na nich pelerynę niewidkę, wyciągniętą jednym ruchem z torby.

Klamka w drzwiach poruszyła się. Ktoś wypowiedział stosowne zaklęcie otwierające zamki. Jasne światło wpadło do pomieszczenia przez dziurkę od klucza. Znowu naciśnięto na klamkę i tym razem przyniosło to efekt.

– Expelliarmus – szepnął James i zanim włamywacz zdołał wykonać ruch, zaklęcie wyrwało mu z dłoni różdżkę i pchnęło go na klatkę schodową. Z donośnym hukiem spadł ze schodów, przewracając jednego ze swoich kumpli.

Pozostali trzej Śmierciożercy nawet nie próbowali im pomagać. Nie widząc napastnika, wystrzelili na oślep rozbrajacze.

W tej samej chwili dało się słyszeć dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Ktoś wybił szybę. Syriusz skarcił go za to złośliwą klątwą, zdradzając tym samym, gdzie się ukrywają.

– Jest tam! Niewidzialny! – wrzasnął jeden z zamaskowanych i posłał w stronę stołu zaklęcie. Jamesa i Syriusza już tam jednak nie było.

Potter wyskoczył spod peleryny, wiedząc, że spodziewają się tylko jednej osoby.

– Drętwota! – krzyknął, ale stojący naprzeciw niego Śmierciożerca zdążył wyczarować tarczę.

– Jeszcze ci mało? – niewidzialny Black wyrósł jak spod ziemi za plecami faceta, który właśnie wpełzł przez okno. Syriusz potraktował go czymś dosłownie nokautującym.

Jakieś zaklęcie odbiło się rykoszetem od ściany i stłukło szklaną gablotkę ze zdjęciami. To na chwilę rozproszyło uwagę Jamesa i nie zdążył uchylić się przed klątwą galaretowatych nóg. Padł jak długi na dywan.

Nie mogąc wstać, przeturlał się za kanapę, wypowiadając „Windgardium Leviosa" i narzucając na Śmierciożercę koce, pod którymi miał spać Syriusz. To dało mu trochę czasu, by się ukryć. W międzyczasie dostrzegł jakąś szmatkę na podłodze i zrozumiawszy, co tam leży, szybko ukrył ją w kieszeni spodni.

Ktoś krzyczał. Włamywacz, okładany przez Syriusza pięściami, nie widząc co go tak naprawdę atakuje, zaczął posyłać zaklęcia na oślep, trafiając we wszystko, tylko nie w Blacka.

Trach! Biblioteczka z książkami przewróciła się, a tomy wystrzeliły w powietrze jak małe odrzutowce. Trach! Tym razem trafił w żyrandol, który z hukiem spadł na ziemię, tłukąc się na tysiąc kawałków. Trach! Z różdżki pechowego Śmierciożercy wystrzelił żarzący się płomień i zapalił zasłony.

– Idioto! – wrzasnął Black i spetryfikował go czym prędzej.

James poczuł, że odzyskuje władzę w nogach. Poderwał się i niewiele brakowało, a ugodziłby go czerwony promień.  
Śmierciożerca, który o mały włos go nie trafił, uporał się już z upierdliwymi kocami. Obaj krzyknęli coś jednocześnie.  
James zaatakował, a tamten szybko odbił klątwę zaklęciem tarczy. Potem obaj próbowali atakować, ale gdy zaklęcia się zetknęły, siła odrzutu przewróciła ich jak marionetki.

– Rogacz! Zwiewajmy stąd, chata płonie! – krzyknął niewidzialny Syriusz, po czym znokautował Śmierciożercę, który najwyraźniej wcześniej stał na czatach, a teraz zaniepokojony długą nieobecnością kolegów, wparował w sam środek walki.

James jednak był zbyt zajęty, by się przejmować jakimś tam pożarem. Zaklęcie tnące właśnie go drasnęło, przecinając mu boleśnie skórę na ramieniu. Jęknął, czując, że po ręce spływa mu krew.

– Ekspulso! – krzyknął i tym razem utrafił. Zamaskowany mężczyzna z impetem wypadł przez najbliższe okno, a jego szata zapaliła się w kontakcie z zasłonami, które wyglądały teraz jak straszliwe pochodnie.

– No już! – Syriusz nakrył Jamesa peleryną niewidką. – Uciekajmy schodami! Oknem już się nie da!  
Rzeczywiście, ta ściana mieszkania była już tylko i wyłącznie ścianą ognia.

Ruszyli w stronę klatki schodowej, ale w porę się cofnęli. Ktoś czający się na schodach, najwyraźniej widząc ich buty posłał w tę stronę Bombardę, która zrobiła w ścianie wielką dziurę, przebijając się do sąsiadów.

– Czyli jednak oknem... – mruknął Syriusz, obaj zawrócili i rozpędzili się krzycząc. Skoczyli przez okno, przy akompaniamencie krzyków mugolskiej sąsiadki, której najprawdopodobniej zaklęcie bombardujące zdemolowało salon.

Lecieli tylko chwilę, przytrzymując z całych sił pelerynę niewidkę, by nie odfrunęła na wietrze. Gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył, dostrzegłby tylko połowy korpusów opadające z dużą szybkością i rękę Jamesa, celującą różdżką w ziemię.

– Aresto Momentum! – krzyknął i obaj z Syriuszem zatrzymali się zaledwie cal nad ziemią. Peleryna niewidka opadła na nich powoli, ukrywając ich przed wzrokiem ludzi.

Pożar rozprzestrzenił się bardzo szybko. Mieszkańcy w popłochu opuszczali budynek. Gapie zebrali się za ulicy, pokazując sobie palcami ogień buchający z okna na piątym piętrze, nieustępujący nawet przed siąpiącym deszczem. Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć syreny mugolskich wozów strażackich.

Ktoś z przerażeniem pytał, czy są tam jeszcze jacyś ludzie. Ktoś inny spekulował, że wybuchł gaz. Jakieś dziecko płakało w ramionach matki.

– Chcesz zapalić? – spytał Syriusz moknącego Jamesa, podsadzając mu pod nos paczkę papierosów.

– Nie, dzięki – odparł Potter, ze zrezygnowaniem wpatrując się w budynek. – To mugolskie świństwo strasznie rzuca mi się na płuca.

Przez chwilę, milcząc, przyglądali się buchającym płomieniom i od czasu do czasu obrzucali podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami kręcących się w tłumie mężczyzn.

– Stary się wścieknie – bąknął w końcu Black, wzdychając.

– Ta... Mieliśmy tylko obserwować. Żadnych walk... Żadnego narażania się... – James wsunął ręce do kieszeni spodni i w jednej z nich wyczuł coś miękkiego, co nieco poprawiło mu humor.

– Po namyśle stwierdzam, że możesz mnie jednak poczęstować tym papierosem – mruknął do Łapy, który uśmiechnął się spode łba i wyciągnął w jego kierunku paczkę Kentów.

CDN.


	2. Rozdział 2 Szyfr

**Rozdział II. Szyfr**

Ministerstwo szykuje nową ustawę ograniczającą użycie magii przez mugolaków.

Na ciąg dalszy batalii o czystość krwi czarodziejskiej nie trzeba było długo czekać. Praca nad  
ustawą uniemożliwiającą mugolakom nadużycia trwa. Zakończenie prac przewiduje się na listopad  
tego roku.

Czarodzieje tak zwanej „drugiej kategorii" już wkrótce zmuszeni będą do rejestracji w specjalnym  
wykazie i pozbawieni możliwości nadużyć magicznych. Dość mamy już nieprzepisowego użycia magii  
przez dzieci mugoli – mówi Abraxas Malfoy, członek Komisji do Spraw Czystości Krwi, powołanej przed  
trzema miesiącami.

Prace komisji ruszyły pełną parą i niedługo trzeba było czekać na efekty. W tym kwartale liczba  
nieodpowiedniego użycia magii przez mugolaków zmniejszyła się o ponad pięćdziesiąt procent.

Frederick Quatermain, przedstawiciel Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof przedstawił  
pod koniec tygodnia raport mówiący o tym, iż większość poważnych incydentów magicznych wynika  
z nieudolności ,,machających różdżkami na lewo i prawo" dzieci mugoli i braku magicznego talentu.

Są oczywiście osoby blokujące nasze działania, lecz ich zdanie coraz mniej się liczy w społeczności  
szanowanych czarodziejów – dodaje, Edmunda Blueboom, prawdopodobna przyszła komisarz do spraw  
Rejestracji Mugolaków.

Mimo wyraźnej poprawy życia czarodziejskiego, przez wprowadzenie restrykcji wobec osób ,,nie do końca  
czystej krwi", istnieje grupa przeciwników ustawy dyskryminacyjnej, skupiona głównie wokół dyrektora  
Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, który już zapowiedział, że w jego szkole zawsze znajdzie się miejsce dla  
wszelkiego rodzaju odmieńców.

Chyba zbliża się czas byśmy pomyśleli o zmianie dyrektora lub wyborze innej szkoły dla naszych dzieci.  
Nie wyobrażam sobie by moje uczęszczały na zajęcia z dziwadłami i nieudacznikami – mówi  
syn Abraxasa Malfoya, Lucjusz Malfoy, który od niedawna, wraz z żoną, planuje powiększenie rodziny.

Albus Dumbledore znany jest ze swoich kontrowersyjnych decyzji. Zaledwie kilka lat temu  
zdecydował sięzatrudnić jednego z uczniów, który stracił różdżkę przez oskarżenie o nieumyślne  
spowodowanie śmierci koleżanki ze szkoły.

Rzeczony osobnik był winny. Zresztą wszyscy wiedzieliśmy o jego braku czystości krwi  
− wspomina Dolores Jane Umbridge, dobrze zapowiadająca się protokolantka Wizengamotu,  
która brała udział w procesie oskarżonego. -Wywinął się jednak dzięki doskonałej linii obrony,  
jaką zapewnił mu Dumbledore.

]Mamy nadzieję położyć kres ignorancji i nowomodzie − społecznemu przyzwoleniu  
na mieszanie krwi – wtrąca jeszcze Umbridge, która stara się o posadę w Komisji Rejestracyjnej.

Lily kilkakrotnie przeczytała artykuł, zaciskając, coraz mocniej palce na brzegach gazety. Ze złością wpatrywała się w pierwszą stronę Proroka Codziennego, mijając po raz któryś z kolei sklep z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha.

Od dobrej godziny krążyła w kółko.

Co za szmatławiec! Jak tak można?! Bezgłośnie powtórzyła ,,czarodzieje drugiej kategorii" i ,,nie do końca czysta krew".

Ktoś wpadł na nią i spojrzała na niego wściekle, znad gazety gotowa wybuchnąć.

− Evans... – James Potter patrzył na nią poprawiając przekrzywione okulary. Jak zawsze był rozczochrany i jakby trochę nieobecny. Dostrzegła, że jest dziwnie blady i ma podkrążone oczy.

− Cześć – bąknęła, zakładając sobie za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów. – Wybacz zaczytałam się.

− Nie ma sprawy. Piszą coś ciekawego? – Wyciągnął z jej ręki pomiętą gazetę, uśmiechając się zaczepnie.

Przez chwilę przeglądał Proroka, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na pierwszej stronie.

− Harpie znowu spadły na dno tabeli. Powinni wymienić obrońcę, przez niego tracą najwięcej punktów. − Zupełnie zignorował artykuł o restrykcjach wobec mugolaków.

− O czym ty mówisz? – spytała zaskoczona.

− O quidditchu – skwitował takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste i pospiesznie oddał jej złożoną na pół gazetę. - To pa, Evans. Lecę.

Obejrzała się za nim. Zniknął za rogiem. Poprawiła swoje rozwiane włosy i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku.

Na Pokątnej był dziś duży ruch, mimo brzydkiej pogody. Kwiaciarki sprzedawały drapieżne kwiaty, na które kończył się sezon. Małe dzieci z zachwytem wpatrywały się w pieczone jabłka na patykach, którymi kusiły przydrożne stragany. Gdzieniegdzie można już było kupić dynie. W końcu zbliżała się Noc Duchów...

Lily włożyła Proroka Codziennego pod pachę, a zmarznięte ręce ukryła w kieszeniach. Zaskoczona w jednej z nich wyczuła coś miękkiego. Wyciągnęła z niej powoli swoją zaginioną zieloną apaszkę. Pospiesznie, zanim ktokolwiek zwrócił na to uwagę, upchnęła ją tam z powrotem.

Zerkając przez ramię skręciła w najbliższy zaułek i rozłożyła gazetę.

− Harpie... Harpie... – mruczała pod nosem wodząc palcem po pierwszej stronie dziennika.

− Jest! – szepnęła widząc punktację rozgrywek quidditcha. Harpie rzeczywiście spadły na ostatnie miejsce w tabeli, ale nie to ją zainteresowało. Część liczb w zestawieniu zakreślono w kółeczka. Była pewna, że nie jest to błąd w druku.

− 1-1-4-5 – przeczytała.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Była dopiero 10.15. Miała półtorej godziny, by się poszwendać i zgubić ewentualny ,,ogon". Spokojnie wyszła na ulicę, wrzucając do pojemnika na śmieci zmiętą gazetę.

Jakiś żebrak wyciągnął ją z kosza i zaczął iść za nią, prosząc o pieniądze. Sypnęła mu kilka knutów, by się odczepił i weszła do pierwszego lepszego sklepu, niby coś pooglądać.

W Esach i Floresach kupiła nowy atrament i papeterię do listów w urocze herbaciane róże. Nie żeby jej potrzebowała, ale skoro już się chodzi po sklepach, to podejrzanie byłoby nic nie załatwić.

Wstąpiła też do apteki i wzięła trochę składników na eliksiry przeciw grypie i innym typowo jesiennym dolegliwościom. A ze sklepu Madam Malkin wyszła z szyją przewiązaną swoją zieloną apaszką, udając, że ją sobie tam sprawiła.

W końcu zegarek pokazał w pół do dwunastej. Wypadało się pospieszyć. Mijając przechodniów, podsłuchała rozmowę dobrze ubranych kobiet o słuszności restrykcji wobec mugolaków. Jedna z nich wyśmiała żebraka proszącego ją o drobne i splunęła mu w twarz.

Lily wzdrygnęła się. Jeśli ci z Ministerstwa zabiorą jej różdżkę, równie dobrze sama może stanąć na ulicy i żebrać.

Starając się o tym nie myśleć, skręciła w wąską uliczkę Krętej Kiszki, gdzie mieściło się sporo pawilonów z eliksirami podejrzanej jakości i klika aptek, a potem zboczyła w aleję Labiryntową.

Stanęła przed drzwiami Zajazdu pod Białym Konikiem, którego szyld przedstawiał widmowego rumaka bez głowy. Zawsze zastanawiała się, czy jej brak to wynik zaniedbania właścicielki, czy taki był zamysł artysty.

Kiedyś ten bar nazywał się Pod Tezeuszem i był popularny wśród studentów kierunków aurorskich, ale właściciela skazano za jakieś machlojki, zapewne niesłusznie, i teraz interesem kierowała jego druga żona, zmieniwszy nie tylko wnętrze, ale i nazwę lokalu.

− Krzycząca Raszpla raz! – warknęła skrzekliwym głosem brzydka kobieta, podając siedzącemu przy barze mężczyźnie kufel czegoś, co na pierwszy rzut oka było gorąca czekoladą, ale pachniało bardziej czosnkiem i pływały w tym kostki lodu.

− Co podać? – Barmanka zwróciła się teraz do Lily, a ta, starając się nie patrzeć na brodawki na jej twarzy, utkwiła wzrok w wywieszonym na ścianie menu.

− Czy Zgniły Łotr to koktajl z alkoholem?

− Nie – padła burkliwa odpowiedź.

− Szkoda, chciałam się rozgrzać – mruknęła Lily. – No cóż, w takim razie poproszę zwykłe grzane piwo i jedno z tych tam... y... ciasteczek.

Kobieta zdjęła z patery ciastko wyglądające jak odcięty palec olbrzyma i podała jej kufel z ciepłym napojem, pachnącym goździkami i cynamonem.

Evans zapłaciła, siadła przy jednym z odrapanych stolików i zaczęła od niechcenia szturchać ciastko widelcem.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, zwiastujący nadejście klienta. Lily ledwie się powstrzymała przed podniesieniem głowy znad talerza.

− Dzień dobry... – powiedział wchodzący mężczyzna.

Stanął przed barem. Obserwowała go ukradkiem. Lubiła sposób w jaki się poruszał. Był taki... świadomy swojego ciała, bardzo uważny i czujny. Jak gdyby cały czas leciał na miotle i wypatrywał złotego znicza na horyzoncie.

Ubrany był w przyduży, chyba pożyczony, płaszcz w kolorze karmelowym, a szyję miał owiniętą w dość nonszalancki sposób bordowym szalikiem. Przetarł zaparowane okulary i poprosił o klucz do pokoju numer osiem i coś do przegryzienia.  
Kobieta podała mu zgniłozieloną zupę w słoiku. Podziękował, chowając ją do torby zarzuconej na ramię. Zapłacił i ruszył na piętro. Nawet nie popatrzył w stronę Lily.

W spokoju, mimo narastającej ekscytacji, Evans dojadła wstrętne, czerstwawe ciastko i powoli, chcąc wyglądać naturalnie, dopiła piwo.

Wstała od stolika i uśmiechając się do brzydkiej barmanki spytała:

− Toaleta na górze i w prawo, tak?

Ta kiwnęła tylko głową, łypiąc na nią spode łba.

Lily weszła po schodach, tą samą drogą, którą przed chwilą wchodził James Potter. Starając się nie przyspieszać, wytarła o płaszcz wilgotne dłonie, po czym wślizgnęła się do pokoju oznaczonego złotą ósemką.

− Jestem. Dzięki za apaszkę, dziś rano przez pół godziny jej szukałam – szepnęła, zamykając drzwi.

Potter stał przed oknem, zasłaniając pospiesznie zasłony.

− Jak zwykle się spóźniłeś. Czekałam prawie godzinę pod tym cholernym sklepem z miotłami – rzekła i chciała go przytulić.

− Musimy pogadać – powiedział oschle, odsuwając się.

Parsknęła, gotowa się kłócić.

− To się robi coraz bardziej niebezpieczne – wycedził James przez zęby.

− A co, boisz się, że twój koleżka Black i tu nieomal nas nakryje? – uśmiechnęła się radośnie, jakby myśl o kolejnym „prawie wydaniu się ich romansu" była czymś bardzo podniecającym.

− Nie. Musimy to zakończyć.

− No tak. Zakańczamy to od dobrych dwóch miesięcy i wychodzi jak zwykle – burknęła siadając na łóżku i zdejmując płaszcz. Od niechcenia przeciągnęła palcem wskazującym po zakurzonym stoliku.

− Ble... Nic dziwnego, że mają tak mało klientów – mruknęła, zakładając nogę na nogę i przyglądając się kłaczkowi brudu, który utworzył się na jej palcu.

− Nie zmieniaj tematu, to nie jest zabawa! – Potter wyraźnie był nie w sosie. Musiał naprawdę mało spać tej nocy.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jej spódnicę odsłaniającą kolana.

− Nie zmieniam. Zastanawiam się tylko, co też twój kochany Black znowu ci nagadał... A może to nie to? Może ciągle jesteś zły na mnie?

James prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

− Zły, za to, że nie chciałam zostawić u ciebie szczoteczki do zębów... – dodała, perfidnie machając nóżką w jego stronę.

− Lily, nie ma już żadnego U MNIE! – warknął.

− Słucham?

− Moje mieszkanie spłonęło wczoraj wieczorem – powiedział, nerwowo poprawiając płaszcz i siadając obok niej.

− Jak to? – spytała wyraźnie przestraszona.

− Przyszli zaraz po tym jak ode mnie uciekłaś. Ledwie z Łapą zwialiśmy. Gdyby nie on, nie wiem, czy wyszedłbym z tego cało... Spodziewali się, że będę sam. Ktoś doniósł na mnie...

− Co ty mówisz! – Lily, która chyba z początku uważała, że to wszystko to tylko jeden z jego żartów, pobladła i chwyciła go za rękę.

Nic dziwnego, że tak marnie wyglądał. A ona głupia, podejrzewała, że zeszłego wieczora spili się z Blackiem, a Jim nasłuchał się durnowatych wynurzeń przyjaciela i teraz miał wątpliwości. Zrobiło jej się głupio.

− Masz gdzie mieszkać? Możesz zawsze zatrzymać się u mnie... – zaproponowała nieśmiało.

− Peter mnie przygarnął – westchnął James. −Żebyś go widziała, jaki był wczoraj w nocy wystraszony, gdy zobaczył mnie i Syriusza na swoim progu. Ale mimo wszystko przygarnął nas i pozwolił mi zostać u siebie jak długo zechcę. To dobry chłopak, tylko ostatnio trochę za dużo na siebie wziął i nie do końca sobie radzi ze stresem.

To ostatnie zdanie równie dobrze można było powiedzieć o samym Jamesie.

− Mogą cię tam szukać?

Popatrzył jej w oczy, pierwszy raz odkąd weszła do pokoju.

− Nie wiem. Bardziej martwię się o ciebie. – Pogłaskał ją po policzku. − Myślisz że widzieli jak ode mnie wychodzisz? Ktoś cię obserwował? Ktoś szedł za tobą?

Pokręciła szybko głową.

− Przecież wiesz, że przez twoją paranoję robię wszystko jak należy. Nasze spotkanie przed sklepem, moje zakupy na Pokątnej, nawet to, że przyszłam tutaj. Wszystko wyglądało jak przypadek.

− A ktoś z twoich znajomych? Domyślają się?

− Nie. Podtrzymuję mit, że wciąż niespecjalnie cię lubię. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Chociaż mama wciąż mnie wypytuje, kiedy wreszcie pozna mojego chłopaka. Odkąd Petunia zaręczyła się z tym Dursleyem, rodzice żyć mi nie dają.

− Powiedz, że się rozstaliśmy – przykazał James surowym tonem.

− Nie mam mowy! – warknęła. – Zaczęliby mnie swatać z synem sąsiadów. Myślisz, że chcę wyjść za mugola?

− Tak byłoby dla ciebie znacznie bezpieczniej – mruknął Potter udając, że nie myśli o tym, o czym myślał.

„Ślub w dzisiejszych czasach. Robią to ze strachu, zresztą trudno im się dziwić".

− Już dość długo siedzę w tej ubikacji. Barmanka zacznie coś podejrzewać...− Lily obejrzała się w stronę drzwi, ale nie puściła ramienia Jamesa.

− Pewnie i tak się domyśla. W końcu co jakiś czas wynajmuję u niej pokój na godzinę, czy dwie i zawsze w tym czasie zjawiasz się ty, idziesz do toalety i wracasz rozczochrana...

− Bo tak niekonspiracyjnie całujesz – zaśmiała się Lily i, zbliżając swoje usta do jego ust, zarzuciła mu nogi na kolana.

Jim całował ewidentnie niekonspiracyjnie, ale lubiła, gdy był właśnie taki − zdecydowany, trochę zuchwały... Gdy przyciskał ją do siebie tak mocno, że brakowało jej tchu, i nachylał się nad nią, mówiąc wprost do ucha rzeczy, od których rumieniła się i przechodziły jej po plecach ciarki.

Poczuła dotyk zimnych palców na swoim dekolcie, gdy pospiesznie rozpinał guziki jej bluzki i ciepło jego warg na swojej zgrzanej szyi. Zębami zdjął jej zieloną apaszkę.

− Znowu ją zgubię – szepnęła zsuwając mu z nosa okulary i ocierając się policzkiem o jego niedogolony policzek.

Zawsze gdy wsuwał jej dłonie pod bluzkę przez chwilę miała poczucie winy. Ciało pokrywało się gęsią skórką, ogarniał ją wstyd i strach przed byciem nagą. Powoli jednak znikał, w miarę jak jego palce nagrzewały się ciepłem jej ciała, a piersi przyzwyczajały się do dotyku.

W korytarzu niespodziewanie zaskrzypiała podłoga i oboje na chwilę zamarli. James sięgnął po okulary i nasłuchiwał, patrząc na drzwi. Zdenerwowana Lily zacisnęła mocno dłonie na jego koszuli.

Gdzieś bardzo blisko dało się słyszeć dźwięk spłuczki toaletowej, a potem kroki odchodzącej osoby.

Oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, po czym niespodziewanie Jim zaśmiał się jak dziecko. Już dawno nie śmiał się w ten sposób − zwyczajnie i lekko.

− Co się stało? – spytała. Jego dobry nastrój sprawiał, że nie mogła się przy tym nie uśmiechnąć.

− Kiedyś, za parę lat, gdy to wszystko się już skończy, usiądę sobie przy kominku – zaczął rozmarzonym tonem. − Popatrzę na ciebie, czytającą grubaśną książkę i puszczę do ciebie oko. Wywrócisz oczami, jak to masz w zwyczaju i dasz mi do zrozumienia, że w tej chwili nie mam na co liczyć, bo jesteś ogromnie zajęta nie zwracaniem na mnie uwagi, a ja przypomnę sobie, że był taki dzień, kiedy od twoich pięknych piersi moją uwagę odciągnął jakiś idiota, który akurat zasiedział się w klopie.

Zrobiła surową minę.

− I ja mam cię niby pocałować po czymś takim? – spytała.

− A tak! – zaśmiał się i ukradł jej całusa.

Były takie chwile, gdy zapominała o całej tej konspiracji, o jego niebezpiecznej pracy, o której nie powinna nic wiedzieć, o ustawie restrykcyjnej wobec mugolaków, o oplutym żebraku na ulicy i niepewnych czasach. W takich chwilach coś zawsze szło nie tak...

− Cholera – szepnął James, czując, jak coś niebezpiecznie nagrzewa się w kieszeni jego płaszcza. – Poczekaj...

Cały romantyczny nastrój szlag trafił. Przewróciła oczami.

− Jeśli to znowu Black, to przyrzekam, że mu przyłożę... – odsunęła się niechętnie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

Potter wyciągnął z płaszcza dwukierunkowe lusterko i odszedł od dziewczyny na bezpieczną odległość, by Syriusz nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Spojrzał w gładką taflę.

− Łapa? Miałeś wykonywać zadanie i nie pokazywać się przez najbliższy tydzień! – powiedział starając się ukryć złość.

− Plan się sypnął. Stary się wściekł po wczorajszym i odwołał wszystkich z misji. Mamy się stawić za godzinę, wiesz gdzie... Reszta już wie. Tylko ciebie nie można nigdzie złapać. Miałeś być u Glizdogona, do diabła!

− Już się zbieram. Będę na czas – mruknął James i schował lusterko do kieszeni.

− Obowiązki wzywają – dodał, widząc że Lily jest nadąsana. Nic dziwnego. Od tygodnia, gdy tylko mieli chwilę dla siebie, coś tę chwilę rujnowało.

− To daleko? Może jeszcze chwilę posiedzimy tutaj i... – zaczęła.

− Nie pytaj. Nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć. – Pocałował ją w policzek. – Poza tym muszę jeszcze się pokręcić, żeby pozbyć się ewentualnych szpiegów.

Przytulili się i po chwili James już zniknął za drzwiami. Lily, wzdychając, zapięła guziki bluzeczki, zarzuciła na ramiona płaszcz i zawiązała na szyi zieloną apaszkę. Odczekała parę sekund, po czym ruszyła za nim.

Wybiegła z knajpy. Zauważyła go wchodzącego w ulicę Krętej Kiszki, rozglądającego się uważnie na boki. Przez chwilę wahała się... w końcu jednak zrobiła surową minę i popędziła za znikającym za rogiem karmelowym płaszczem.

Żebrak, oparty o ścianę Zajazdu pod Białym Konikiem, podniósł wzrok znad Proroka Codziennego. Włożył gazetę pod pachę i chowając różdżkę w rękawie uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Gdy znikał za rogiem ulicy Krętej Kiszki dało się dostrzec, że na pierwszej stronie jego gazety kilka liczb zaznaczono w nieduże kółeczka. 1-1-4-5.

I nie był to błąd w druku.

CDN.


	3. Rozdział 3 Ciemna strona dobra

**Rozdział III.** Ciemna strona dobra.

Gwar dzielnicy przemysłowej doprowadzał Jamesa do szału. Zewsząd otaczały go huczące samochody, gazeciarze na rowerach i robotnicy wychodzący z pracy na drugie śniadanie, śmiejąc się i klnąc...

Ból głowy stawał się nie do zniesienia.

James oparł się o ścianę odrapanej kamieniczki, zlany zimnym potem. Czuł, jak serce znów kołacze mu się w piersi z nerwów.

Drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i wsunął sobie jednego w usta. Udając, że ma w dłoniach zapalniczkę, przypalił papierosa różdżką ukrytą w rękawie płaszcza. Oddychając szybko, wyjrzał zza rogu na ruchliwą mugolską ulicę i zaciągnął się przyjemnym smakiem nikotyny.

Czy to tylko wrażenie? Czy może ktoś naprawdę szedł za nim? Dlaczego był tak głupi i nie wziął ze sobą peleryny niewidki? Czy Lily bezpiecznie dotarła do domu? Czy warto ją narażać?

Przetarł twarz dłonią. Był zmęczony i obolały. Wykończyło go spanie na podłodze w mieszkaniu Glizdogona. O ile tkwienie w półśnie można było w ogóle nazwać spaniem...

Od tygodnia nie mógł skupić myśli.

Były takie czasy, kiedy lubił ten dreszczyk emocji. Czuł że żyje, gdy działo się coś niespodziewanego, coś, czego konsekwencje mogły być nieodwracalne. W tamtych czasach każda kobieta na ulicy była potencjalną przygodą, każdy kolega na szkolnym korytarzu ewentualnym celem żartu, a każdy wieczór dobrą zabawą.

Przeciągające się dzieciństwo odeszło wraz ze śmiercią ojca. Pękło z hukiem jak przebity balon, pokazując, że w środku nie ma nic. Ani odwagi, ani zdecydowania... Trzeba było tę pustkę powoli, boleśnie wypełniać męstwem.

James był teraz sam. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który musiał brać odpowiedzialność za siebie, przyjaciół, matkę i dziewczynę, którą kochał. W ich obecności jakoś się trzymał. Dziarsko udawał, że nie traci ducha. Ale gdzieś tam w środku czuł się jak mały chłopiec, który kulił się i ze strachu zaczynał obgryzać paznokcie, wystraszony hukiem własnego przebitego balonika.

– Znowu palisz to mugolskie świństwo? – Remus Lupin oparł się o ścianę tuż obok przyjaciela, obdarzając go subtelnym uśmiechem.

– Pozwala mi skupić myśli i dobrze robi na nerwy – odparł James szybko, uścisnąwszy mu rękę serdecznie.  
Lupin skrzywił się, czując gryzący zapach nikotyny. Papierosy bez filtra śmierdziały gorzej niż podkład kolejowy.

James nie wyglądał dobrze. Oczy miał przekrwione, skórę bladą. Za duży płaszcz podkreślał, jak bardzo schudł w tym miesiącu. Marniał w oczach i do tego próbował ukryć drżenie rąk.

Remus taktownie udał, że nic nie zauważył. Znał Jima na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie przyzna się, jeśli czegoś się boi. Dla prawdziwego Huncwota ujawnienie własnych słabości było równoznaczne z hańbą. Szczególnie gdy ta hańba wiązała się ze strachem o własną skórę.

– Zgaś to, Rogacz. Chyba aż tak się nie przejąłeś tym spalonym mieszkaniem?

– Nie. To tylko nałóg.

Wyjął papierosa z ust i zagasił na wilgotnej ścianie. Może rzeczywiście wypadało w końcu rzucić palenie...

– Mhm... – Remus potarł dłonią swój nos i zmarszczył czoło znacząco. Wyglądał jak pies, który wyczuł trop.

– Może jednak nie gaś... Jesteś cały przesiąknięty zapachem kobiety. Dobrze byłoby to czymś zamaskować – poradził.

– Byłem w perfumiarni. Szukałem prezentu dla matki – odparł James bez zastanowienia, upuszczając peta na ziemię i przydeptując go butem.

– Czy ja powiedziałem, że pachniesz perfumami? Pachniesz kobietą... – subtelnie ściszył głos Lupin, nachylając się w stronę przyjaciela. – Zbliża się pełnia, zapomniałeś? – wskazał na swój nos.

– Zresztą... To znajomy zapach... Ale to nie Sara, ani tym bardziej McKinnon...

– Skąd u wszystkich przeświadczenie, że podoba mi się ta McKinnon? – James ze złością wsunął ręce w kieszenie.

– Bo ty się jej podobasz. Zresztą nie o niej jest ta rozmowa. – Lunatyk spokojnie przyglądał się leżącemu w kałuży niedopałkowi Jamesowego papierosa.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Remus cierpliwie to zniósł. Zawsze wszystko znosił cierpliwie.

– Powiesz mi coś więcej? – zapytał w końcu, gdy emocje już trochę opadły.

– Nie.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, Rogaczu, nie jestem tu, by cię oceniać. Daleko mi do Łapy i jego „nie dla nas związki...", „kobieta to tylko problem w tych czasach", albo „potem umrę i zostawię babę wdową..." – zacytował, imitując dystyngowany ton przyjaciela.

– Gdybym nie był... jak by to ładnie ująć... naznaczony różnymi dolegliwościami, pewnie sam też chciałbym mieć kogoś na stałe – westchnął. – Spójrz chociaż na Longbottoma. On i Alicja są zdecydowani...

– Mogę chcieć się żenić, ale to nie jest dobry czas na zakładanie rodziny i opowiadanie dzieciom bajek! – warknął James. – W czasach takich jak te można opowiadać tylko złe baśnie!

Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że miałby na swoje barki wziąć jeszcze odpowiedzialność za małego, niewinnego człowieczka. Córkę albo syna...

– Więc to tak na poważnie? – Remus uniósł brwi do góry.

James zrozumiał, że powiedział za dużo, i milknąc spojrzał na zegarek.

Już czas...

Zagłębili się w labirynt uliczek dzielnicy przemysłowej. Kałuże pachniały tu rynsztokiem. Na tyłach robotniczych restauracji w śmietnikach buszowały sparszywiałe koty.

Zrobiło się trochę mglisto. Stanęli przed budynkiem z palonej cegły, który wydawał się zupełnie opuszczony. Jego prawą stronę porastał dziki bluszcz, który stracił już prawie wszystkie liście. Z naderwanej rynny wybiegł szczur i przebiegł Remusowi pod stopami.

Klatka schodowa była cuchnąca i odrapana. Weszli po skrzypiących schodach na drugie piętro.  
James zastukał różdżką w drzwi, które nie miały ani gałki, ani zamka. Poruszyły się jak połaskotane piórkiem i wystawiając klamkę jak dłoń do pocałowania, rozkazały głosem podobnym do skrzypienia zawiasów:

– Podaj hasło.

– Barbarzyńca w ogrodzie – odpowiedział łagodnym tonem Potter i nacisnął na klamkę. Drzwi wpuściły ich do środka.

Wewnątrz panował półmrok. Zabite deskami okna nie przepuszczały światła z ulicy.

Przy podłużnym stole siedziało kilka osób. Jedni rozmawiali o czymś żywo. Inni ze znudzeniem wpatrywali się w swoje różdżki. Jeszcze inni, jak Longbottom, kręcili się nerwowo po pokoju.

Syriusz i Peter byli już na miejscu. Dyskutowali o czymś zażarcie. James odniósł wrażenie, że Łapa demonstruje ich spektakularny skok z piątego piętra. Gestykulował przy tym jak oszalały.

– Dzień dobry, Potter. – Marlena McKinnon niespodziewanie chwyciła go za rękaw i uśmiechając się, w jej mniemaniu zalotnie, wskazała mu puste krzesło obok siebie.

James uśmiechnął się sztucznie i zignorował jej propozycję. Usiadł obok reszty Huncwotów, posyłając rozpakowującemu się Lunatykowi sugestywne spojrzenie pod tytułem „jeśli palniesz choć słowo, to dobiorę ci się do tyłka".

Zaczął przecierać zaparowane okulary. Frank Longbottom trącił go właśnie, gdy wypowiadał antyszpiegowskie zaklęcia, kręcąc się wokół swojej narzeczonej – Alicji. Ona z kolei zaczytała się w najnowszym numerze Proroka Codziennego.

Tuż obok Dorcas Meadowes popijała herbatę, próbując nie oparzyć się przy tym zanadto. Prawą rękę miała na temblaku, a operowanie lewą nie szło jej za dobrze. Zaledwie dwa dni temu przeszła odrastanie wszystkich kości ramienia i przedramienia. Nie do końca jednak było wiadomo dlaczego. Kolejny z sekretów Zakonu...

W pokoju był jeszcze jakiś facet, którego James pierwszy raz widział na oczy, i wysoka dziewczyna o tyczkowatej figurze i dość przeciętnej urodzie, której imienia nigdy nie mógł spamiętać, a także jeden z Prewettów. Dziwne, że przyszedł sam. Nigdzie nie ruszał się bez bliźniaczego brata.

− Nareszcie – prychnęła Marlena, słysząc w korytarzu charkotliwe stęknięcie Alastora Moody'ego.

− Spóźnił się pan, sir – Tyczkowata dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który właśnie stanął w drzwiach.

Był prawie młody, szczupły i wciąż jeszcze dość przystojny, ale wyglądał groźnie. Dziurę po lewym oku zasłaniała mu ciemna opaska, jak u pirata. Twarz miał niedogoloną, przeoraną różnej wielkości bliznami. Niektóre z nich były nienaturalnie białe, inne ciemniejsze niż jego skóra, a jeszcze inne świeże i różowe.

– Mam ci coś wypomnieć, Vance? – warknął na nią i odsunął sobie krzesło. Usiadł na nim ciężko, rozglądając się po sali.

– Wszyscy są?

– Nie. Nie ma Gideona, Artura i... – zaczął Frank.

– Ich nie zapraszałem. Tak samo jak ciebie, Longbottom.

Chłopak speszył się i zaczął się tłumaczyć:

– Alicja dostała rozkaz, pomyślałem, że uznaliście, że mnie zawiadomi. W końcu już prawie jesteśmy jak jedno...

– Było coś o tym w rozkazie, panno Cartwright?!

– Nie – bąknęła Alicja, odkładając pospiesznie Proroka Codziennego do torby.

– Więc kończ te górnolotne bzdury, Longbottom, i zabieraj swój zad z posiedzenia!

Moody łypnął na niego wściekle swym jedynym okiem.

– O co właściwie chodzi? Jesteśmy o coś podejrzani, sir? – odezwał się Fabian Prewett.

– Tak i nie – skwitował Moody i przesunął spojrzeniem po twarzach wszystkich zebranych.

– Jak wiecie, mieszkanie Zakonu, w którym tymczasowo rezydował Potter, zostało doszczętnie spalone. Wolałbym myśleć, że to sprawa głupoty jego i Blacka, ale najwyraźniej był to zaplanowany atak.

– A więc jesteśmy tu, bo wiedzieliśmy, gdzie to mieszkanie się znajduje? – McKinnon zerknęła na Jamesa i niespodziewanie napotkała wzrok Syriusza.

– Tak. Wszyscy poza Longbottomem, który rusza się jak mucha w kociołku. – Moody znów utkwił spojrzenie we Franku, który wyszedł, wzdychając.

– Wśród nas jest zdrajca, sir? – spytała Alicja, odprowadzając ukochanego wzrokiem.

– Zdrajca? – pisnął Peter Pettigrew z niedowierzaniem.

– Albo idiota – skwitował Moody. – Który wypaplał niewłaściwej osobie, że mamy w Londynie szpiega.

Wszyscy zaczęli przyglądać się sobie nawzajem. Dorcas siorbnęła głośno herbatą, co przypomniało Alastorowi o czymś istotnym.

– I ten idiota ma ostatnie pięć minut, by się przyznać po dobroci. Bo jak wyciągnę z kieszeni veritaserum...

– Veritaserum? Od tego ludziom miesza się w głowach... – Peter jęknął po raz drugi.

– Staremu już się pomieszało – mruknął siedzący obok niego Syriusz.

– Widzę, że zgłasza się pierwszy ochotnik. No, na co czekasz, Black?

Teraz jedyne oko Moody'ego powędrowało w stronę Łapy. James uznał, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Sprawa i tak by się wydała...

– To nie będzie konieczne – powiedział głośno i stanowczo, wstając. – To ja. Ja powiedziałem.

– Co?! – podniosło się kilka głosów jednocześnie.

James Potter naraził sam siebie?

– Ty... wypaplałeś, Potter?! – Sam Moody wydawał się być zaskoczony.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Wspomniałem, gdzie się przeprowadziłem. Zaufanej osobie.

– Szkoda, że twojej matce nikt nie wspomniał, że nie powinna trzymać cię pod fartuchem, gdy plotkuje z koleżankami! Ubyło by ci trochę głupich nawyków! – Moody wściekł się nie na żarty.

– Rogacz, no co ty! – Syriusz wstał. Postanowił kryć przyjaciela. – On tak tylko gada. Pewnie przyszli za mną. Miałem się trzymać z daleka, ale...

Były to oczywiście wierutne bzdury. Nikt nie wiedział, że kudłaty czarny pies to tak naprawdę Syriusz Black. Nikt poza Huncwotami.

– Komuś powiedział?! – Moody nie zwrócił uwagi na Blacka i powoli podniósł się z krzesła, wciąż wpatrując gniewnie w Pottera.

– Dziewczynie – padła odpowiedź.

– No pięknie... Tracimy czas, bo chciał się popisać przed jakąś tam cizią! – oburzyła się McKinnon.

– To nie jest jakaś tam panienka – warknął na nią James.

– Co za jedna? – Moody'ego nie obchodził poziom ich zażyłości. Liczyło się nazwisko.

James milczał.

– Potter, w mojej kieszeni wciąż jest to veritaserum. Lepiej zacznij gadać!

– Z całym szacunkiem. To moja prywatna sprawa. – James zacisnął pięści.

Poślą za nią szpicli, będą przesłuchiwać, zrobią z niej oszustkę... Zaczną udowadniać, że zdradziła...

– Narażasz powodzenie naszych przedsięwzięć – prychnęła McKinnon, surowo mrużąc oczy. Udawała niewzruszoną całą tą rewelacją, ale wewnątrz aż się w niej gotowało z ciekawości, kto bywał u Jamesa.

– Dajcie mu spokój. Przecież zaprosił ją tylko do mieszkania. Nie byłby tak głupi, żeby powiedzieć jej, że należy do Zakonu – wtrącił się Gideon Prewett.

– Szczerze mówiąc, byłem – bezczelnie przyznał się James. Już mu było wszystko jedno. Wreszcie prawda. Wreszcie mówił, co myślał. Od tych kłamstw przestawał już rozróżniać rzeczywistość od wymysłów.

– Potter, odsuwam cię od wszystkich misji. Zostaniesz przesłuchany. Zaraz. I zapomnij, że znasz znaczenie słów „prywatna sprawa" – zaczął Moody.

– Sam rezygnuję. Mam dość was i waszych zasranych misji! – James czuł, że go ponosi, ale nie umiał się już powstrzymać. Od dawna nie czuł się taki wolny.

– Pohamuj język, Potter!

– NIE! – Uderzył pięścią w stół.

– Najpierw kazaliście mi zrezygnować z pracy... Zgodziłem się i zapomniałem o quidditchu, choć latami pracowałem na miejsce w drużynie! Potem zmusiliście mnie do opuszczenia domu. Musiałem zostawić moją biedną, samotną matkę i zamieszkać w tej waszej klitce... Jaki syn tak robi?! Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy odszedł mój ojciec! Potem poleciliście mi uwieść tę biedną Sarę Selwyn i wyciągać od niej informacje, tylko dlatego, że podobno jej brat jest śmierciożercą! Co za brednie! Prawie zniszczyłem dziewczynie życie i niczego się nie dowiedziałem! Jakby tego było mało, miałem jeszcze śledzić własnych przyjaciół i węszyć u Borgina i Burkesa! Być pomagierem sklepikarza i narażać się na podpadnięcie wszystkim rodom czystej krwi naraz! Dosyć!

Jego słowa odbiły się echem od pustych ścian mieszkania. Wszyscy milczeli, jak gdyby byli naprawdę wstrząśnięci. Jeszcze nikt nie wykazał się taką bezczelnością i nieposłuszeństwem, a jednocześnie nie powiedział prawdy tak dobitnie.

Moody traktował ich jak maszyny. Nasyłał jednych na drugich. Czasem wyznaczał misje, które nie były do końca etyczne. A ta mała Selwyn... Podobno urodziła dziecko. Dziecko Pottera?

– Wiedzieliście, że po śmierci ojca przyjdą do mnie, namawiać mnie na przejście na ich stronę – ciągnął James. – Taki samotny i skołowany byłem łatwym celem... Ale na Boga! Moja własna kobieta zaczęła myśleć, że jestem śmierciożercą! Co?! Miałem siedzieć i patrzeć, jak odchodzi?!

Moody już chciał otworzyć usta, ale Potter jeszcze nie skończył.

– Powiedziałem jej! Żebyś wiedział, że powiedziałem, że jestem po właściwej stronie! I to wszystko! A teraz załatwcie mnie za to! No dalej, pieprznij mi zaklęciem w plecy i będzie po sprawie!

Ruszył przez pokój i wyszedł z mieszkania, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Pettigrew za nim! – rozkazał Moody, a Peter zerwał się, zakładając w podskokach kurtkę. Było już jednak za późno, gdy wypadł na ulicę. James właśnie skręcał w alejkę trzy przecznice dalej. Pędził, niesiony gniewem.  
Wszystko się w nim gotowało. Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy.

– James... – usłyszał cichy głosik za sobą i obejrzał się.

Stała skulona, wyglądając zza zacienionego zaułka.

– Lily?

– James, ja przepraszam... Byłam głupia...

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł stojącego za nią mężczyznę. Sięgnął po różdżkę.  
Nie zdążył. Zaklęcie rozbrajające wyrwało mu ją z ręki. Poturlała się po kostce brukowej.

– Wydałaś mnie... – Popatrzył na Lily i poczuł na swym karku ukłucie czubkiem różdżki, która należała do kogoś, kto stanął tuż za nim.

Słyszał jego szybki, podniecony oddech.

Zamknął oczy, szykując się na zaklęcie.

– Nie! – Usłyszał jak Lily płacze i stracił przytomność.


	4. Rozdział 4 Twarzą w twarz

Rozdział IV. Twarzą w twarz.

Pod Trzema Miotłami dawno już nie było tak tłoczno. Poza stałymi bywalcami do pubu naschodziło się mnóstwo uczniów. Zbliżała się Noc Duchów i wszyscy byli w wyśmienitych humorach. Prawie wszyscy…

Marlena McKinnon stanęła w drzwiach i rozejrzała się po knajpie. Nie cierpiała miejsc takich jak to, pachnących piwem kremowym i wypełnionych po brzegi śmiechem podpitych chłopaków i rozkrzyczanych pannic, próbujących się im przypodobać.

Ktoś, kto nie znał Marleny, mógłby pomyśleć, że jest zgorzkniała. Ona była jednak raczej praktyczna. Nad przyjemności takie jak tłoczenie się w śmierdzącym piwskiem lokalu przedkładała popijanie kawy we własnej kuchni i czytanie książek pod miękką kołdrą. Jak w ogóle przebywanie w takim hałasie mogło komukolwiek sprawiać przyjemność?

Póki będę żył,  
wódkę będę pił,  
a jak się ożenię,  
babę będę bił!*

Syriusz Black wyśpiewywał przyśpiewkę na całe gardło, wymachując kuflem pełnym pitnego miodu. Asystowali mu rozbawieni bracia Prewettowie i Peter Pettigrew. Ten ostatni musiał być już nieźle wstawiony, bo poczerwieniał na twarzy jak rumiane jabłko.

Marlena ruszyła w ich kierunku, przeciskając się przez tłum uczniów, gotowa całą tę czwórkę ustawić do pionu. Banda ignorantów! Oni się tu bawią, a Potter przepadł bez wieści!  
Syriusz Black wziął dużego łyka ze swego kufla i usadził sobie na kolanach kelnerkę, próbującą przed chwilą sprzątnąć z ich stolika puste butelki i kufle.

− Zaśpiewaj z nami, Rosmerto! – zawył, próbując pocałować ją w policzek. W porę się jednak zerwała i odparła, lekko się czerwieniąc:

− Nie mogę, choć wiesz, że bym chciała. Sam widzisz, jakie dziś tłumy! I wszystko na mojej głowie!

Sprzątnęła ze stołu.

− Przyniosę wam jeszcze po jednym. Choć Peterowi chyba już wystarczy? – pokręciła głową, słysząc jak Pettigrew czka niepoprawnie.

− No co ty! Glyzdogun ma mocnoł głowę! – skwitował Syriusz, parodiując bełkoczącego przyjaciela próbującego tłumaczyć, że wcale nie jest pijany.

McKinnon przewróciła oczami, gdy kelnerka zachichotała jak podlotek. Kobieta w jej wieku… Też coś! Gdy mijały się po drodze, Marlena mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała jak Rosmerta wyszeptała pod nosem coś na kształt „gdybyś nie był taki młody…".

Co kobiety widziały w tym obleśnym facecie? Miał ładną twarz i chodził wyprostowany, ale na tym kończyły się jego plusy. Gdyby chociaż golił się częściej i nie pieprzył takich głupot…

− Wzięlibyście się wreszcie do roboty, stare rozpustniki.

− Nie ma mowy, Marlenko! Właśnie kpimy sobie z pracy, autorytetów i małżeństwa. – Jeden z Prewettów zerwał się i chwytając dziewczynę za rękę, obrócił ją dookoła własnej osi.

− No proszę, Gidowi zachciało się tańczyć! Ze mną to nie chciałeś walcować, braciszku! A z Marlenką… − Fabian Prewett wyszczerzył się złośliwie i opierając brodę na dłoniach, zwęził usta w dziubek, jakby chciał kogoś pocałować.

− Ha! – zakrzyknął Syriusz, głośno stawiając kufel na stoliku. – Gid nie ma u niej szans! Marl buja się w Rogaczu od dobrych kilku miesięcy.

− Jeśli mowa o Jamesie Potterze, to czy przypadkiem nie powinniście go szukać?! – Marlena wściekle wyrwała dłoń z objęć Gideona i utkwiła spojrzenie w Blacku.

− Jest du-użym chło-opcem! Da se radę! – krzyknął Glizdogon i czknął jeszcze kilka razy.

− Nie powinieneś się bardziej martwić, Pettigrew? W końcu to ty go zgubiłeś! – Głośnym szeptem odpowiedziała mu Marlena, zaciskając zęby.

– Nawalony jak bela… – dźgnęła ramię Petera różdżką, a ten wybełkotał coś, co miało być celną ripostą.

− Ach, mój drogi Glizdogonie, zawsze miałeś słabą głowę… – Syriusz zaintonował piosenkę, czule obejmując przyjaciela ramieniem.

Marlena pomyślała, że przez chwilę wyglądali tak słodko, że szło się porzygać.

− Wspaniały piewca przyjaźni, który ma w dupie, że jego kumpel zniknął z pola widzenia – zakpiła.

− Nie zamartwiaj się, Marlenko, James pewnie zaszył się u swojej baby. – Fabian poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Przysiądź się do nas. Nawet w czasach takich jak te, gdy w powietrzu czuć, że coś się święci, ludzie powinni czasem odpocząć i się zrelaksować.

Syriusz Black przytaknął, choć najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty zapraszać jej do stolika.

− Dziękuję. Postoję – odparła, a jemu ulżyło.

− Co ty w nim widzisz, Marl, co? – spytał, chcąc ją trochę podręczyć. – Rogacz to fajny facet, tu nie musisz mnie przekonywać, ale… Na gacie Merlina! Czasami zachowuje się tak, że jest zupełnie nie do życia!

Marlena przez chwilę miała ochotę wybuchnąć. James Potter nie był szczytem jej marzeń. Szczerze mówiąc, z początku ledwie go znosiła. Kilka razy rozmawiali o jakichś głupotach i niespecjalnie wtedy słuchała, co miał do powiedzenia. Wszystko zmieniło się dopiero tamtego wieczora, gdy dostali wspólną misję. On i ona, razem. Pod peleryną niewidką. Skuleni i ściśnięci tak, by ich stopy nie wystawały spod magicznego płaszcza. Z początku sądziła, że to tylko taki pociąg „sytuacyjny". Było ciemno i zimno, jedyne co czuła i na czym mogła się skupić, to ciepło jego torsu i miarowy oddech, którym muskał jej szyję…

To, co uroiło się Marlenie tamtej nocy, nie minęło z czasem. Pozostało, drażniąc jej praktyczną naturę każdego dnia, jak brzęcząca nad uchem mucha. Dla kogoś tak twardo stąpającego po ziemi jak ona była to istna tortura – myśleć bezustannie o Jamesie Potterze. O tym, że miał zapach inny niż reszta mężczyzn, że poruszał się wyjątkowo zwinnie, że jego durne dowcipy mogły być całkiem rozluźniające, gdy się było w stresującej sytuacji…

− Skończ z tymi bzdurami – upomniała bardziej siebie niż Blacka. – Martwię się o Jamesa. Nie wiem, skąd wszystkim przychodzą do głowy jakieś niedorzeczności!

− Martwisz się? A mnie się wydaje, że raczej czaisz, jak i gdzie by tu go przydybać!

− A mnie się wydaje, że jesteś zazdrosny, bo Potter nic ci nie powiedział o swojej nowej dziewczynie!

Syriusz nachylił się nad stołem, tak jakby chciał jej coś wyszeptać na ucho.

− Posłuchaj mnie, Marlenko… – wypowiedział jej imię zupełnie inaczej niż Gideon czy Fabian. Oni wymawiali to z taką lekkością, radością i sympatią. A Black… Black był po prostu Blackiem! Nadąsanym dupkiem, który musiał się wyżyć na kimkolwiek, bo przyjaciel miał przed nim sekrety i było mu przykro jak małemu chłopcu, który pod choinkę zamiast zabawkowej miotełki znowu dostał sweter i skarpety.

− … nie martw się o Jamesa. Gdziekolwiek się zaszył, zapewne jest mu ciepło i miło między nogami swojej nowej baby. – Syriusz Black zrobił najbardziej złośliwą minę, na jaką było go stać po pijaku.  
Przez chwilę chciała go spoliczkować, ale żal jej się zrobiło własnej ręki.

***  
Było zimno. Ziąb ciągnący od kamiennej podłogi i nieszczelnego piwnicznego okienka sprawiał, że James Potter powoli przytomniał.

Lily zdradziła. Stoi nad nim, śmiejąc się prosto w twarz.

Przez chwilę nie był pewny czy jeszcze śni, czy może to już jednak jawa. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem, w uszach szumiało.

Budzenie się było prawie tak trudne, jak trzeźwienie po ciężkiej imprezie. Gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy wciąż tliła się nadzieja, że usłyszy dźwięk szklanki z wodą, stawianej na nocnym stoliku i głośną reprymendę matki.

Nie leżał jednak we własnym łóżku. Sądząc po zapachu ziemi i wilgoci, i po tych chłodnych murach, do których był przytulony, musiał znajdować się w jakiejś piwnicy, lub niewielkim lochu. Było mu niewygodnie – pół siedział, pół leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w ścianę. Prawa ręka, wykrzywiona pod dziwnym kątem, uwierała go w plecy. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest związany. Szarpnął kilkakrotnie rękami, ale zaczarowane sznury zacisnęły się mocniej na jego nadgarstkach, boleśnie wrzynając w skórę.

− James! − usłyszał rozpaczliwe wołanie i rozpoznał głos Lily.

Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł ją – związaną i skuloną, wciśniętą w kąt. Siedziała oparta o ścianę, trzęsąc się w przypływie paniki. Najwyraźniej dopiero co się przebudziła i nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co się wokół niej dzieje.

− Jestem tu – powiedział, podpełzając do niej.

− James, ja wiem jak to wygląda, ale ja nie… ja nigdy nie… – zaczęła drżącym głosem, wciskając mu głowę w ramię.

− Spokojnie. Domyśliłem się – odparł szybko. Gdyby była szpiegiem i go wydała, to raczej by jej tu nie trzymali.

− Boże, jaka ja była głupia! Nie wiedziałam, że mnie śledzą! Poszłam za tobą, bo miałam już dosyć tych ciągłych tajemnic! Pomyślałam, że jak przyłączę się do was i waszej organizacji to będzie nam lepiej!

− Lily, posłuchaj mnie – przerwał jej natychmiast. – Posłuchaj i zapamiętaj! Nie ma żadnej organizacji, powiedziałem tak tylko, żeby cię poderwać.

Jego śmiertelnie poważny ton wprowadził ją w osłupienie. Przez chwilę milczała, nie wiedząc, co o tym sądzić, po czym chyba się domyśliła. Chciał, żeby kłamała.

Kiwnęła głową. Starała się uspokoić, ale więzy na jej rękach stale przypominały jej, gdzie się znajduje.

− Nie szamocz się. To nic nie da. Sznury są zaczarowane.

− Co oni z nami zrobią?

− Podejrzewam, że nic miłego. Posłuchaj mnie… Ciebie raczej nie ruszą. Nie mają podstaw. A cokolwiek by mi nie robili, nie wolno ci potwierdzić, że wiesz cokolwiek o czymkolwiek. Nie podawaj żadnych nazwisk, nie wymieniaj ludzi, z którymi mnie widziałaś. Jeśli śmierciożercy pomyślą, że masz z tym jakikolwiek związek, skrzywdzą cię.

− James… – zaczęła, ale nagle oboje zamilkli. W korytarzu dało się słyszeć stukanie obcasów o kamienną podłogę. Ktoś zbliżał się dość szybko.

Drzwi otworzyły się i chwilowy napływ światła oślepił ich oboje. James widział tylko zarys kobiecej postaci, która z trzaskiem zamknęła drzwi i stanęła na wprost nich. Przez chwilę wydawała się dziwie wysoka.

− Gołąbeczki… – Jej kpiący głos odbił się echem od ścian starego lochu i James od razu rozpoznał, z kim ma do czynienia. Widywał ją u Borgina i Burkesa. Nigdy nie była specjalnie miła ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale zupełnie nie przyszło mu do głowy, że stała po tej drugiej stronie.  
− Bellatriks Lestrange – syknął.

− Darujmy sobie te grzeczności – odparła oschle i machnąwszy różdżką, zaświeciła Jamesowi prosto w oczy. – Wygodnie wam? A może zawołać obsługę hotelową? – spytała, podchodząc bliżej.

Lily podniosła wzrok i nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że skądś zna tę twarz. Tak.. Ta kobieta była do kogoś podobna. Do kogoś, kogo Lily znała…

− Czego chcesz, Bellatriks?! – żachnął się James.

− Och, przywitać się tylko… – Fałszywy, płytki uśmiech wykwitł na jej twarzy i Lily nagle zrozumiała, że ten uśmiech drażni ją zupełne tak samo jak uśmiech Syriusza Blacka. Tak samo nonszalancko-arystokratyczny, tak samo arogancki i cyniczny.

− Kiedy cię ostatnio widziałam, Potter, byłeś bardzo zajęty polerowaniem sreber u Borgina i Burkesa… i rżnięciem małej Sary Selwyn, gdy nikt nie widzi. – Dźgnęła różdżką policzek Jamesa, a ten niemal podskoczył.

− Odczep się od Sary Selwyn! – warknął i poczuł, jak Lily, wciąż wtulona w jego ramię, drgnęła niespokojnie.

− Och… – jęknęła Bellatriks z udawanym rozczuleniem. – Czy to samo powiedzieli tobie twoi kochani przyjaciele z Zakonu Feniksa? „Odczep się od Sary Selwyn" – zaintonowała i zjechała końcem różdżki ku jego szyi.

− Nie ma żadnego Zakonu Feniksa.

− Ależ jest i oboje dobrze wiemy, że jesteś ich szpiegiem. – Bellatriks przez chwilę upajała się swoim ostatnim słowem, po czym skierowała wzrok w stronę Lily i gwałtownie szarpnęła ją za włosy.

− Wie to nawet twoja mała, brudna szlama! A może zaprzeczy? Może nic nie wie? A wie o Sarze? O waszym małym sekreciku?

Lily krzyknęła. Bellatriks wywlekała ja w stronę środka pokoju i wciąż trzymając ją za włosy, obróciła jej głowę tak, by James mógł widzieć jej twarz i przerażone oczy.

− NIE! – krzyknął i niemal się poderwał.

− SIEDŹ! – wrzasnęła Bellatriks, przykładając Lily różdżkę do czoła. − A teraz gadaj!

James przez chwilę milczał. Wyglądał, jakby coś go sparaliżowało.

− Będziesz mówił? Czy nie zależy ci na jej życiu? – Bellatriks mocniej wbiła różdżkę w twarz Lily, która zamknęła oczy, szykując się na falę bólu.

− Zostaw ją! Jest niewinna, jak Sara! To ja! Ja uwiodłem, zraniłem, oszukałem! Ona nic nie wie!

− Gdybyś tak ładnie mówił prawdę jak kłamiesz… − Bellatriks westchnęła teatralnie. – Nie wiem tylko skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że Sara Selwyn jest niewinna. Biedactwo… Czyżby wydawało ci się, że to ty inwigilowałeś ją w momencie, gdy to ona inwigilowała ciebie?

James przez chwilę nie mógł złapać tchu.

− Sara nie mogłaby… - szepnął, próbując desperacko przekonać sam siebie.

− Od początku chciała cię dla nas upolować. Byłbyś cennym nabytkiem, szczególnie po tym, jak twój ojciec odmówił współpracy i sobie umarł. Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś od Potterów. Stary, dobry ród, wielka, pieprzona odwaga i DUMA – Bellatriks wykrzywiła twarz w kpiącym uśmiechu. − Mała, głupiutka Sara… Myślała, że dziecko zatrzyma cię przy niej i przy nas. Postawiła na złą kartę, na twój rodzinny honor. Była pewna, że jesteś lepszym człowiekiem. Trzeba być skończonym skurwysynem, żeby zbrzuchacić dziewczynę i zostawić ją z tym całkiem samą…

− Ty… - James zacisnął zęby, wpatrując się wściekle w Bellatriks. Widział, jak Lily patrzy na niego, oddychając szybko. Jak kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

− Co? Bo może nie wiedziałeś? Mały Potterek nie wiedział, skąd się biorą dzieci? – zakpiła Lestrange i zaśmiała się perfidnie. − Mogłeś mieć wszystko! Kobietę czystej krwi i władzę! ALE WOLAŁEŚ SIĘ BABRAĆ W TYM BRUDZIE! Pieprzyć się z tym cholernym ścierwem!

Lily krzyknęła, wyginając się z bólu, czując gwałtowne pociągnięcie za włosy. Bellatriks szarpnęła nią nagle i podsunęła jej twarz pod nos Jamesa, jakby chciała powiedzieć „patrz na nią, oto co sobie wybrałeś".

− Jest jak zwierzę… Brudne i nic nie warte. Stworzone do życia w błocie i na kolanach. Tam gdzie jej miejsce! U stóp swych panów!

James, drgnął gdy różdżka Bellatriks wbiła się nagle w jego skroń.

− Ale ty… Jesteś nawet gorszy. Splamiłeś swoją czystą krew tym syfem…- Zaczęła, rozkoszując się każdym swoim słowem, powoli przesuwając różdżkę po jego twarzy, wzdłuż policzka, aż w końcu dotknęła ust. Przejechała po jego drżących z gniewu wargach i uśmiechnęła się perfidnie.

− Jeszcze nie jest za późno. Jeszcze można cię z tego umyć. Możesz wrócić do słodkiej Sary, przyłączyć się do nas i naszego pana…

− Prędzej zginę, niż przyłączę się do Voldemorta – James splunął gniewnie. Bellatriks otarła rękawem ślinę ze swojej różdżki.

− Zasrana gryfońska odwaga! Chcesz się bawić, Potter? Dobrze. To się pobawimy...

Szarpnęła Lily i siłą zmusiła ją by wstała.

− No leź, głupia szlamo. Nie mam całego dnia! – warknęła i wypchnęła dziewczynę za drzwi, po czym zatrzasnęła je za sobą.

Lily upadła na czworakach u stóp rosłego mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej stał na straży. Poznała go. Czasem mijali się w Hogwarcie.

Mulciber spojrzał na nią z góry i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował sznur, który jak smycz owinął się wokół jej szyi.  
Lily czuła jak drżą jej spętane ręce i nogi. Wszystko co przed chwilą usłyszała, nie mieściło jej się w głowie. Jakaś Sara Selwyn, nieślubne dziecko Jamesa i Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, chcący go w swoich szeregach… Drgnęła.

− Siedź! – Mulciber pociągnął za linę, podduszając ją.  
Nagle ciszę przerwał wrzask. Za drzwiami dało się słyszeć jak Bellatriks śmieje się głośno, a James Potter drze się jak opętany.

− Nie… − Lily próbowała krzyknąć, ale głos, który wyszedł z jej gardła, był cichszy od szeptu. Gdyby mogła, zatkałaby sobie uszy. Nie! Nie chciała, nie mogła tego słuchać!

− Co tu się dzieje? Co to za hałasy? – spytał ktoś nagle. Dostrzegła mężczyznę u szczytu schodów. Ubrany był w szafirowy elegancki szlafrok, a długie, jasne włosy spięte miał w kucyk. Stał wyprostowany i patrzył na nią jak na szpetną plamę na ulubionej szacie.

− Co to za jedna, Mulciber? – spytał pogardliwie, gdy zszedł już na dół.

− Dziwka Pottera.

− To on się tak drze?

− Bellatriks się do niego dorwała.

To zdawało się wiele wyjaśniać, bo jasnowłosy skinął znacząco głową.

− Na twoim miejscu posłałbym po veritaserum, Mulciber, bo może nic z niego nie zostać, zanim cokolwiek powie.

− Sam to zrób, Malfoy. Nie jestem twoim sługą.

Lucjuszowi nie spodobał się ten ton.

− Zapominasz że, jesteś w domu…

− Krewnych twojej żony. Wiem.

Mulciber znudzony rozmową, pociągnął od niechcenia sznurem, do którego uwiązana była Lily. Dziewczyna jęknęła.

− Nie jestem twoim psem… – Zebrała w sobie na tyle odwagi, by wycisnąć to przez zęby.

Mulciber chyba nic nie usłyszał. Obaj z Malfoyem zwrócili uwagę na kogoś, kto właśnie pojawił się w korytarzu.

− Ach, Snape! Dobrze cię widzieć. Veritaserum na już! – Malfoy pstryknął na niego palcami.

Lily zamarła. Krzyki Jamesa ucichły. Teraz mogła usłyszeć kroki zbliżającego się mężczyzny. Serce waliło jej w piersi. Spuściła głowę, ukrywając twarz we włosach.

Błagam… Niech mnie nie zobaczy… Nie może mnie nie zobaczyć!

− Nie ma – powiedział cicho Snape i z ciekawością zerknął na klęczącego jeńca. Z początku wyglądał tak, jakby się domyślił, ale po chwili cień emocji na jego twarzy zamarł.

− Przygotuj. Za co ci płacę? – Malfoy prychnął cynicznie.

− Warzenie trwa tygodniami.

− No to musimy mieć nadzieję, że Bella będzie delikatna dla tych dwoje – Malfoy z obrzydzeniem chwycił za podbródek Lily i przyjrzał się dokładnie jej twarzy.

Dziewczyna wiedziała już, że Severus ją rozpoznał. Poznała to po jego oczach. Nie skrzywił się. Nie dał po sobie nic poznać.

− Co zrobiła? – spytał najbardziej obojętnym tonem, jaki mógł z siebie wykrzesać.

Malfoy popatrzył na niego wzrokiem, który zdawał się pytać „co ci do tego?".

− To moja znajoma – uprzedził pytania Snape.

− Szlama współpracuje z Zakonem – Mulciber łaskawie mu odpowiedział.

− Znajoma szlama? – Lucjusz Malfoy zawył śmiechem, jakby ktoś opowiedział mu dobry żart na imieninach u cioci.

W tym samym czasie drzwi pokoju przesłuchań otworzyły się. Bellatriks wyszła na korytarz, zupełnie niewzruszona, jakby nie robiła tam niczego znaczącego − ot, wyrzuciła śmieci. Lily nie była w stanie patrzeć dłużej na jej spokojną twarz. Spuściła wzrok i dostrzegła jasną, świeżą krew na jej butach. Przełknęła ślinę.

− Znajoma? – Bellatriks pochyliła się nad Snapem.

− Tak – odpowiedział, jakby to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

− Może chcesz zobaczyć, z kim pieprzy się twoja ZNAJOMA? – zachichotała Lestrange, wycierając zakrwawioną różdżkę o skraj własnej szaty.– O ile jeszcze poznasz go po twarzy. − Wyciągnęła do Severusa dłoń, w której spoczywały zakrwawione okulary z jedną roztrzaskaną szybką.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli. Bellatriks z satysfakcją wpatrywała się w Snape'a, który chwycił pęknięte okulary i przyjrzał się im.

Lily drżała w kącie, bojąc się pisnąć choć słowo. Wiedziała, że Severus już wie.

− Mulciber. Pilnuj więźnia. Ja zajmę się szlamą. – Bellatriks szarpnęła Lily za ramię.

− Nie… – szepnął Snape. – Ja to zrobię – dodał pospiesznie.

− Zawsze bardzo mi miło, gdy mogę zainspirować młode dusze… – Bellatriks Lestrange uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, jakby oczami wyobraźni widziała już, co Severus zrobi z dziewczyną. – Nie miej litości.

Lily wstała, zmuszona zaklęciem. Snape pociągnął ją przez korytarz, a potem gdzieś w górę, po schodach. Wyszli z piwnicy, na spowity w mroku, nocny korytarz. Wszędzie było ciemno, a ona potykała się o perskie dywany. Minęli coś, co przypominało salon, ale Severus nie zatrzymał się nawet na chwilę. Ciągnął ją za sobą jak psa na uwięzi.

Dom spał. Stare zegary tykały cicho, każdy do swego rytmu.

Stanęli w holu wejściowym. Na ścianach wisiało coś, co z początku Lily wzięła za trofea myśliwskie, ale po chwili dostrzegła, że są to głowy… Głowy przypominające ludzkie, ale bardziej zdeformowane.  
Chyba ktoś jeszcze był w tym korytarzu, bo dało się słyszeć jak wypowiada po cichu słowa „szlamy, plugawe szlamy, Czarny Pan się wami zajmie…".

Dopiero gdy Lily była już bardzo blisko, dostrzegła, że to uśpiony portret wyszeptuje przez sen obraźliwe frazy.  
Snape przystanął. I nagle rzucił ją na ścianę, jak szmacianą lalkę.

− To prawda? – spytał szeptem, zbliżając swoją twarz do jej twarzy. – To, co powiedziała Bellatriks?

− Sev, ja… – zaczęła Lily, ale on potrząsnął nią, chwytając ją za ramiona.

− Czy to prawda?!

− Nie mam nic wspólnego z żadnym Zakonem… – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem, czując, jak jego palce boleśnie wbijają się w jej ciało.

− Nie! Czy to, co mówiła o tobie i Potterze, to prawda?! – Severus podniósł głos, a obraz tuż obok nich zachrapał cicho, niemal obudzony.

Lily czuła, jak drżą jej nogi.

− Nie. Przecież wiesz, że nie – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko.

On odsunął się. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią i nagle kopniakiem otworzył drzwi wyjściowe. Mroźne jesienne powietrze musnęło twarz Lily i rozwiało jej rozczochrane włosy.

Zanim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, on chwycił jej ramię i wypchnął ją za drzwi. Przez chwilę staczała się ze schodów, aż w końcu wylądowała na bruku mokrej od deszczu ulicy.

Spróbowała się podnieść. Popatrzyła na niego, stojącego w drzwiach i celującego w nią różdżką.

− Sev…

− Finite – szepnął Snape, a jej więzy rozwiązały się nagle. − Idź już. Wynoś się – powiedział, zamykając drzwi.

Lily, trzęsąc się z zimna, popatrzyła na swoje oswobodzone ręce. Nadgarstki były przetarte i zaczerwienione. Dotknęła dłonią karku. Lina, która jeszcze przed chwilą oplatała jej szyję, zniknęła.

Nagle dotarło do niej, że jest naprawdę wolna. Spróbowała się podnieść… Ledwie stała na nogach.

Trzeba iść! Trzeba uciekać! Trzeba kogoś zawiadomić!

Nie wiedziała gdzie jest, nie miała ze sobą różdżki, pieniędzy ani płaszcza. Przerażona zaczęła biec na oślep przez pustą, uśpioną ulicę. Tu nawet latarnie nie świeciły! Domy patrzyły na nią przeszklonymi oczami okien. Okolica była zupełnie obca. I ta cisza… przerywana tylko stukotem deszczu o blaszane dachy.

Co robić?!

Musi biec. Musi sprowadzić pomoc.

Oni zabiją Jamesa!

Próbowała nie wpaść w panikę, trzeźwo myśleć i nie płakać, ale czuła, że łzy same ciekną jej z oczu. A może to były tylko krople deszczu na jej policzkach?

Ruszyła przed siebie.

Severus Snape obserwował to wszystko przez okno. Patrzył, jak przemoczona Lily Evans, chwiejąc się, znika za rogiem. Powieka drgała mu niespokojnie, ale starał się zachować kamienną twarz, jak gdyby nic nie zaszło. Nie zawsze był dobrym pokerzystą, ale lata ukrywania przed nią uczuć nauczyły go kłamać. Był w tym lepszy od Lily.  
Zawsze łatwo było ją rozszyfrować.

Gdy kłamała jej oczy stawały się odrobinę większe.  
Zupełnie tak jak teraz… przed chwilą…  
Zanim wyrzucił ją za drzwi.


	5. Rozdział 5 Jeniec

(_Rozdział zawiera sceny tortur, bardzo wyraźne podteksty seksualne. Jego znajomość nie jest konieczna do zrozumienia całego opowiadania i_ _jeśli ktogoś razi tego typu tekst nie musi go czytać by zrozumieć całość._)

**Rozdział V. Jeniec** _(Rating M)_

Nadchodziła.  
Ciszę przerwały jej kroki pobrzmiewające w korytarzu. Stukot obcasów o kamienną podłogę sprawił, że serce Jamesa rozpoczęło swój rozpaczliwy taniec, tłukąc się w piersi jak oszalałe. Zacisnął mocno powieki udając, że jest nieprzytomny. To przedłużało jego spokój choć o parę sekund.  
Straszne, jak człowiek bije się z czasem choćby o ten ułamek sekundy bez bólu.  
Bellatriks Lestrange weszła do pokoju. Przez chwilę upajała się tym, co zostało z jeńca. James Potter siedział przywiązany do krzesła. Sznury boleśnie wżynały mu się w skórę, a jego podarte ubranie, przesiąknięte potem i krwią, przykleiło się do ciała. Głowę miał opuszczoną, jakby bezwładną.  
Podeszła bliżej.  
Poczuł, jak dźgnęła go różdżką w udo. Nawet nie drgnął. Starał się oddychać tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. Niemal nie oddychać…  
− Wiem, że nie śpisz.  
Wbiła różdżkę mocniej w jego ciało i wyszeptała zaklęcie, przesuwając nią w stronę pachwiny. James syknął. Różdżka była jak ostry nóż. Powoli przecinała spodnie i skórę. Świeża krew z płytkiego rozcięcia spłynęła mu po nodze.  
− I po co udajesz? – spytała Bellatriks, unosząc do góry jego podbródek i tym samym zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał.  
− Niech cię diabli! – syknął, patrząc na nią jednym okiem.  
Drugiego nie mógł już otworzyć. Połowa jego twarzy była zakrwawiona, opuchnięta i poraniona w taki sposób, jakby dorwały się do niej mięsożerne ptaki.  
− Boli cię? – Bellatriks wbiła mu palec w zraniony policzek.  
Wrzasnął, mimo że był na to przygotowany.  
− Nic ci nie powiem!  
− Na razie. Nie ma ludzi, których nie da się złamać. – Zaczęła przechadzać się dookoła krzesła, do którego był przywiązany. − Nawet masochiści wyznają wszystko na torturach. Z wdzięczności!  
Zacisnął zęby.  
− A może załatwię twoją małą szlamę? Co powiesz? Nie będzie już taka ładna, gdy pozbawię ją oczu albo piersi? Rżnąłbyś ją dalej, gdyby nie miała cycków?  
− Nie waż się tknąć Lily!  
− Bo? – Bellatriks zmrużyła oczy, uśmiechając się drwiąco. - Zrobisz mi krzywdę? Tego trzeba naprawdę chcieć…  
Zacisnął pięści.  
− Crucio!  
Jego ciało mimowolnie wygięło się z bólu. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że kości mu płoną, jak gdyby ktoś przypalał je rozgrzanym żelazkiem. Czuł wszystkie otwarte rany na ciele, a jego krew zdawała się być gorąca jak wrzątek.  
Ten ból przesiąknięty był wstydem, upokorzeniem i straszną bezsilnością. Można go było tylko przyjąć. Jednocześnie niósł dziwną, pierwotną przyjemność, jak gdyby James mógł wyczuć niemal erotyczne podniecenie Bellatriks, jej rozkosz i fascynację. To ją nakręcało. Dominacja, siła i władza, były jak narkotyk.  
James z trudem powstrzymał krzyk. Nie zamierzał dać jej tej satysfakcji, choćby miał zwariować!  
Bellatriks prychnęła cynicznie, a on opadł na krzesło zupełnie bezwładny. Dysząc, spazmatycznie łapał oddech.  
Przyglądała się jego klatce piersiowej z czystą fascynacją, jakby dopiero co odkryła, że ludzkie ciało potrzebuje powietrza.  
− Jesteś silny. Inni szybciej się łamali. Wołali o pomoc, o mamusię…  
Stanęła za nim. Poczuł, jak wbija mu różdżkę w plecy.  
− Może połamiemy te wszystkie małe kosteczki? Jedna po drugiej? – Dźgnęła go w kręgosłup z satysfakcją. − Co ty na to? Przy odrobinie szczęścia już nigdy nie poczujesz bólu.  
James przełknął ślinę. Chciała odebrać mu wszystko.  
Panika pojawiła się wraz z myślą, że już nigdy nie stanie na nogach, nie zagra w quidditcha i nie zatańczy na własnym weselu… Nie! Nie mógł pokazać, że się boi. Spróbował uspokoić oddech.  
− Trudno.  
− Jesteś twardszy niż myślałam – powiedziała, lustrując go spojrzeniem w taki sposób, jakby kupowała rasowego konia. − Coś w tobie jest. Połowa tych idiotów, z którymi przychodzi mi pracować posikałaby się przy pierwszej rzuconej na nich klątwie.  
Nachyliła się nad nim. Czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi.  
− Byłby z ciebie niezły Śmierciożerca Potter. Umówmy się, nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Byłeś już niegrzeczny… - Ściszyła głos, jakby mówiła coś sprośnego.  
− Wolę być byle jakim dobrym człowiekiem niż najlepszym Śmierciożercą!  
− Już to słyszałam - warknęła znudzona. – Zmieniłbyś tę śpiewkę…  
Tak! Niech wrzeszczy! Niech śpiewa dla niej! Niech zedrze gardło!  
Trafiła go klątwą. Widziała, jak cały napręża się jak struna. Niemal krztusi się własną śliną, ale uparcie powstrzymuje się od krzyku.  
Zmrużyła oczy. Przez chwilę z przyjemnością słuchała, jak drżące pod nim krzesło stuka o kamienną podłogę.  
− Co za upór.  
− Nic nie powiem – wyszeptał nieprzytomnie.  
− Nie mów… Dłużej się pobawimy! – odebrała to jak obietnicę zabawy.  
Szczerze mówiąc, przestała już sądzić, że coś z niego wyciśnie. To stało się sztuką dla sztuki, grą, dostępną tylko dla nich dwojga. Im bardziej walczył, tym bardziej chciała go zdeptać jak karalucha. Był mocnym zawodnikiem i łamanie go dawało jej satysfakcję.  
− Dlaczego to robisz?  
− Czuję się bogiem. Zrezygnowałbyś z tego?  
Władza! Dlatego gwałciciele gwałcą, a mordercy mordują! Nie dla samej sztuki podłości, ale dla uległości i poczucia wstydu ofiary, którą powoli obdziera się z godności jak ze skóry.  
Zbliżyła się i bez ostrzeżenia wskoczyła mu na kolana. Poczuł jej pośladki na swoich udach i wzdrygnął się.  
− Och daruj sobie, przecież nóg ci jeszcze nie połamałam.  
Usadowiła się na nim okrakiem. Czuł jej ciężar. Zapach jej perfum – gryzący i piżmowy. Przylgnęła brzuchem do jego brzucha. Śliski materiał jej sukienki nieprzyjemnie muskał mu skórę.  
− Zejdź ze mnie! – krzyknął.  
Naiwnie myślał, że jego opór coś tu zmieni.  
− Ktoś tu nie lubi dominujących kobiet? Powiedz, co twoja szlamowata Evans powiedziałaby, widząc nas teraz?  
Bellatrix wsunęła mu dłoń pod koszulę. Jej lodowate palce powoli przesuwały się po jego torsie. Skóra Jamesa była gorąca i lepka w dotyku, jakby nasmarowana tłuszczem. Kropelki potu błyszczały na jego szyi. Ciekawe czy byłe słone w smaku?  
− Ty… - James próbował powstrzymać uczucie mdłości.  
− Ja… - syknęła Bellatriks i sugestywnie poruszyła biodrami.  
Raz.  
Drugi.  
Trzeci.  
− Przestań!  
Zarechotała, a echo podchwyciło jej śmiech. Tak! To była idealna tortura.  
− Teraz będziesz błagał o litość? Przecież chcę ci tylko zrobić dobrze. – Podciągnęła sukienkę.  
− PRZESTAŃ!  
Było jasne, że chciała go sprowokować. Pokazać mu jaki jest słaby i bezbronny, jaką ma nad nim władzę!  
− Przecież lubisz kobiety. A ja lubię facetów… - Dotknęła wargami jego szyi.  
To brudne ciało pachniało torturami. Kwaśny zapach wypełniał jej nozdrza i sprawiał, że niemal kręciło jej się w głowie z podniecenia.  
James wzdrygnął się, gdy possała jego spoconą skórę.  
Nie żartowała! To nie był blef!  
− Mdli mnie na twój widok – warknął, czując jej szybkie, perwersyjne pocałunki.  
Jej nogi ciaśniej zacisnęły się wokół jego pasa. Wciąż płynnie, jednostajnie poruszała biodrami.  
− Mdli cię, ale ci staje – zaśmiała się perfidnie i wgryzła się w jego szyję jak wampirzyca.  
Wrzasnął. Machinalnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie i zacisnął palce na poręczy krzesła.  
− Przestań! – krzyknął niemal histerycznie.  
− Och… Nie mów, że przeszła ci ochota! – Bellatriks zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Z brody pociekła jej stróżka krwi.  
– Nie okłamuj się. Przecież czuję jak wbijasz się we mnie. Chcesz mnie!  
− Nigdy! – wrzasnął i szarpnął się.  
− Możesz krzyczeć. Mi to nawet pasuje. Będzie prawie tak, jakbym rzucała na ciebie Cruciatusa.  
Jej usta były już bardzo blisko jego ust. Przez chwilę miał ochotę zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać to jakoś, ale myśl, że ta suka dostanie to, czego chce sprawiała, że miał ochotę zwymiotować.  
Splunął jej w twarz.  
Bellatriks zamarła. Jakiś czas wpatrywała się w niego, po czym z całej siły uderzyła go w policzek otwarta dłonią.  
− Jeszcze raz to zrobisz, a wyrwę ci łeb! – wrzasnęła.  
− To rwij! Nie będę musiał patrzeć na to, co ze mną wyrabiasz…  
Szarpnęła go za włosy.  
− Myślisz, że jesteś taki sprytny?! Twierdzisz, że mnie nie pragniesz? To kłamstwo! Czuję to przez skórę. Czuję w sposobie w jaki oddychasz i w jaki twój fiut wbija mi się w udo. Zaprzeczysz?  
Znów poruszyła się prowokująco. Z wściekłością musiał przyznać, że każdy jej sugestywny ruch, jakby chciała się na niego nadziać, wzbudzał naturalne odruchy jego ciała.  
Tak chcesz się bawić?!  
Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się, czując ruch jego bioder.  
Tak! Właśnie tak! Szybkie pchnięcia!  
Krzesło zaskrzypiało. Kołysali się przez chwilę. Zamknęła oczy, kierując dłoń w stronę zamka jego spodni.  
Złamała go... Mogłaby zrobić z nim wszystko!  
Jego nieogolony policzek musnął jej szyję.  
− Nie będzie tak łatwo, cholerna suko – James Potter szepnął jej na ucho, po czym szarpnął rozkołysanym stołkiem. Przewrócił ich oboje razem z krzesłem.  
Z głośnym hukiem uderzyli o podłogę.  
Belatriks wrzasnęła. Boleśnie walnęła ramieniem o kamienną posadzkę, a jej różdżka poturlała się po podłodze.  
James wiedział, że nie będzie miał lepszej okazji. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, próbując podpełznąć i dosięgnąć różdżki zębami.  
Już… Już prawie… Już właściwie ją miał!  
Bellatriks dotknęła butem jego policzka. Spojrzał na nią i głośno przełknął ślinę.  
Milcząc, podniosła różdżkę. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z góry, po czym kopnęła go z całej siły w brzuch.  
Niemal zwymiotował.  
Przyklękła przy nim i z natrętną czułością odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.  
− Było mówić, że wolisz taką pozycję – zakpiła.  
− Wolę zdechnąć! – powiedział półprzytomnie.  
− Myślisz, że jesteś taki cwany, taki odważny? – zapytała. - Jeszcze dziś będziesz błagał, żebym była miła. Ja zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę!  
− Nic ci nie powiem! – powtórzył po raz setny. Spojrzenie miał nieco mętne. Odpływał.  
Wycelowała w niego różdżką.  
− A teraz krzycz… _Crucio!_


	6. Rozdział 6 Powiązania

Rozdział VI. Powiązania

Łup! Łup! Łup!

Ktoś walił w drzwi jak oszalały. Syriusz Black poderwał się i syknął, czując że głowa zaraz mu eksploduje. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zaczął tarmosić Glizgodona, który spał obok.

Piekielny kac!

To była niezła impreza. Wypili chyba z beczkę pitnego miodu. Wrócili nad ranem i rzucili się na łóżko tak jak stali – w butach i ubraniach.

− Wojna! – wrzasnął przebudzony Peter. Chyba nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje.

− Spokojnie, stary… − Syriusz poklepał go po ramieniu. Znalazł papierosa w kieszeni jeansów i wsadził go sobie w usta. − Ktoś się tylko do drzwi dobija. Otwórz, to twoja chata.

Peter wygramolił się z piernatów. Podciągnął spodnie i, przecierając dłońmi twarz, ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kac męczył go chyba jeszcze bardziej niż Blacka, bo zdawał się krzywić przy każdym skrzypnięciu drewnianej podłogi.

− Nareszcie! Ile można się do was dobijać?! – Remus wparował do mieszkania z tą swoją miną świętoszka. Pewnie McKinnon już mu o wszystkim powiedziała.

Niedobry Syriusz… Niedobry Peter… Zamiast szukać i osaczać Rogacza, dali mu trochę prywatności…

− Nie odbieracie wiadomości! Od godziny wszyscy was szukają!

− Ciszej… − syknął Syriusz, przypalając papierosa.

− Łapa! Słuchasz mnie? Masz się natychmiast stawić w kwaterze głównej! – Lupin wytrącił przyjacielowi zapalniczkę z ręki.

Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem. Po raz pierwszy się spóźnia, czy jak? Nagle robi się z tego taką aferę?

− Stary poczeka – burknął, przeczesując palcami włosy.

− Myślisz, że gdyby chodziło o Moody'ego, przychodziłbym tu parę dni przed pełnią? – uniósł się Lunatyk. − Dumbledore! Mówi ci to coś?! Dumbledore cię wzywa!

− Co? – Syriusz aż upuścił papierosa z wrażenia.

Peter przyglądał się Łapie i Lunatykowi z otwartymi ustami. Dumbledore nigdy nie wtrącał się w sprawy Zakonu tak jawnie. Trzymał się na uboczu, wydawał długoterminowe polecenia i ufał bezgranicznie Moody'emu. Wszyscy trzej dobrze wiedzieli, co oznacza obecność dyrektora Hogwartu w kwaterze głównej.

Ktoś umarł.

− Jasna cholera! Wezmę tylko prysznic…− Łapa pospiesznie zdjął z siebie koszulę i w biegu ściągnął spodnie.

− Masz spóźnienie jak stąd do Dziurawego Kotła i jeszcze obchodzi cię jak wyglądasz?! Załóż świeże gacie i rusz tyłek! – wrzeszczał na niego Lunatyk.

Peter złapał się za głowę. Desperacko zaczął szukać pod łóżkiem swojej zaginionej różdżki. Mamrotał, że następnym razem przed piciem w jakimkolwiek pubie przyklei ją sobie do ręki zaklęciem trwałego przylepca. Lunatyk, jak przystało na mądralę, tłumaczył mu, jak bardzo byłoby to bez sensu, a Łapa słuchał wszystkiego przez drzwi łazienki.  
Gdy już stamtąd wyszedł, dostał kolejną reprymendę.

− Módl się, żeby ci nikt nie dał za to w gębę - mruknął Remus, kręcąc głową.

O ile Syriusz był pewny, że ze strony Dumbledore'a obędzie się bez rękoczynów, to Starego nikt nie mógł ręczyć.

− Psiakrew! – zaklął Alastor Moody, wpuszczając trójkę Huncwotów do kwatery głównej niecałe pół godziny później.

− Wypraszam sobie – mruknął pod nosem Syriusz. Moody zagłuszył jego protesty głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

− Panienka się wyspała? – spytał takim tonem, jakby chciał splunąć Blackowi pod nogi.

Syriusz normalnie odgryzłby się bezczelnie, ale huk uderzających o framugę drzwi niemal rozsadził mu głowę. Kac skutecznie utrudniał sklecenie jakiejś celnej riposty.

Łapa postanowił więc nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji, wlazł do środka kwatery głównej i ro-zejrzał się uważnie. Tuż za nim dreptał skruszony Glizdogon. Poirytowany Lunatyk ciągle kręcił głową, co było bezpośrednią kontynuacją jego nieustającej tyrady o odpowiedzialności.

Po raz pierwszy byli w tak zwanym „centrum operacji". Dom, który należał zapewne do jednego z poważniejszych rangą członków Zakonu (a może nawet do samego Dumbledore'a?) był zdecydowanie za jasny, jak na siedzibę tajnego stowarzyszenia. Nie było tu pozabijanych deskami okien ani mrocznych zakamarków. To był zwykły dom. Jeden z tych popularnych niegdyś szeregowców, z ogródkiem i jasnym holem wejściowym. Brakowało mu tylko średniej klasy samochodu na podjeździe i można było się nabrać na to, że mieszka tu mugolska rodzina z trójką rozpieszczo-nych bachorów. Gdyby się tak nad tym zastanowić, to całkiem dobre zagranie…

Podobno najciemniej jest tuż pod świecącą różdżką.

− Płacą ci za stanie i gapienie się?! - Zniecierpliwiony Moody szarpnął Syriusza za ramię i wepchnął do pokoju, w którym najwyraźniej miały się zacząć obrady Zakonu.

Łapa spodziewał się zobaczyć stały skład – równie skacowanych jak on Prewettów, wściekłą McKinnon i kilku innych poirytowanych czekaniem członków. Tymczasem jedyną osobą w pokoju był Albus Dumbledore, który nie przywitał go wcale reprymendą. Nie żeby się uśmiechnął. Spojrzał tylko surowo znad okularów połówek i skinął głową. I to wystarczyło, by Syriusz poczuł się zażenowany własnym zachowaniem.

– Przylazł. Mówiłem, nie angażować smarkaczy! Najpierw Potter i jego babskie fochy, a te-raz ten, psiajucha… − zaczął Moody, ale Dumbledore uciszył go gestem. Auror oparł się więc o ścianę i krzyżując ręce na piersi, utkwił wzrok w Blacku.

− Proszę wybaczyć. To nie było celowe – powiedział szybko Syriusz. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio szczerze kogoś przepraszał. Dumbledore wskazał mu fotel. Łapa usiadł posłusznie i przełknął głośno ślinę.

Zdecydowanie za głośno.

− Panie Lupin, panie Pettigrew… – Dyrektor im też wskazał fotele.

Usiedli, wyraźnie zdenerwowani.

− Czy ktoś umarł? – spytał Peter prosto z mostu, a Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

− Ktoś przeżył.

***  
Severus mocno ściskał w dłoni fiolkę z eliksirem i idąc przez pusty korytarz, musiał się co chwila przywoływać do porządku, by jej z nerwów nie stłuc. Czuł, jak palce mimowolnie zaciskają mu się wokół buteleczki… jak gdyby była karkiem największego wroga. Wroga, z którym mógł się za chwilę rozprawić. Raz na zawsze.

− A ty co? Myślałem, że już koniec. Bellatriks gruntownie przemaglowała więźnia. – Oparty o ścianę Mulciber zerknął na Snape'a i ziewnął. Najwyraźniej nie spał całą noc.

− Mam objąć po tobie wartę i zadać dodatkowe pytania. Znalazło się veritaserum – powiedział Severus, zachowując kamienną twarz. Pokazał Mulciberowi buteleczkę wypełnioną zupełnie bezbarwnym płynem.

− Było polecenie „nikogo nie wpuszczać". Bellatriks powiedziała… - zaczął Mulciber, drapiąc się po głowie.

– Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, zadaj je Lestrange – dodał, zanim do tego półgłówka dotarło, że nie było żadnego odgórnego rozkazu, płyn w buteleczce to nie do końca serum prawdy, a jego, Severusa Snape'a, wręcz nie powinno tu być.

− Przejąć wartę? A to, co innego. – Mulciber wyraźnie się ucieszył. – Mówili, że przyślą ko-goś, by mnie zmienił. W końcu ja też bym się zdrzemnął.

Severus odprowadził go wzrokiem, a gdy ten zniknął już u szczytu schodów, Snape wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie i skierował drżącą rękę ku klamce do celi więźnia.

Ekscytacja narastała. Czuł się tak, jakby miał odebrać nagrodę za całe swoje ciężkie życie. Właśnie teraz! Właśnie od niego!

Wszedł do piwnicy, w której trzymano Jamesa Pottera. Przywitał go odór spoconego ciała. Odruchowo zasłonił nos rękawem i zapalił światło zaklęciem. To, co zobaczył, wstrząsnęło nim bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał.

Potter... Ten hałaśliwy, nadęty Potter, który zawsze był od niego lepszy, wyższy, bardziej ceniony… ten sam, który zawsze trzymał głowę wysoko zadartą i uśmiechał się z pogardą, ten, któ-ry pysznił się jak paw i uważał za pana świata, był teraz taki... malutki i cichy. Nic z niego nie zostało. Twarz miał poranioną, ubranie podarte. Przywiązany do krzesła wydał się Severusowi tak bardzo podobny do robaka pełzającego w gnoju, że nie sposób było się nie uśmiechnąć triumfalnie.

Głowa opadła Potterowi na ramię i zwisała bezwładnie jak u kukły. Severus uniósł ją, by wlać mu do gardła przygotowany specyfik. Na sporządzenie serum prawdy nie było czasu, ale to, co przygotował, nie było wcale gorsze. Narkotyk rozwiązujący język, mącący zmysły, atakujący logiczne myślenie…

− Pij! – Zmusił Pottera, by przełknął całą zawartość fiolki. Oczywiście ten idiota próbował się stawiać. Gdy tylko dotarło do niego co się dzieje, jakby oprzytomniał i zaczął wierzgać, ale eliksir rozpływał się już po jego żyłach. Nie było odwrotu.

Jeszcze chwila i dotrze do mózgu.

Snape patrzył, jak James Potter drży, jak jego spojrzenie, przez chwilę zupełnie przytomne, mętnieje, a po brodzie spływa mu strużka śliny. Wyraz jego twarzy stał się nagle tępy i rzec by można złośliwie – taki jak zawsze.

− Nazwiska. Podaj nazwiska! – rozkazał Severus na dobry początek.

− James, James Potter… – wybełkotał więzień.

− Nie twoje nazwisko, głupcze! Nazwiska ludzi z Zakonu!

− James, James Potter…

Sprytne… Nie mógł kłamać, więc postanowił wsypać co najwyżej samego siebie.

− A ona? – Snape pochylił się nad więźniem, by lepiej słyszeć. − Lily, Lily Evans? Pomagała wam?

− Nie.

− Jest w Zakonie Feniksa? – Severus musiał mieć pewność.

− Nie.

Albo trafiła tu z powodu Zakonu, albo Bellatriks mówiła prawdę…

− Spałeś z nią? – Snape nie był pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź, ale pytanie wymknęło mu się przez usta.

− Tak.

Nie!

Severus odruchowo odskoczył od Pottera. Nogi niemal się pod nim ugięły. Podejrzewał to, ale i tak jakiś głos wewnątrz jego głowy krzyczał przeraźliwie i naiwnie: To nieprawda! To nie-prawda!

− Zmusiłeś ją! – wrzasnął Severus.

− Nie – odparł bezlitośnie James Potter.

Nawet teraz, ten cień człowieka, karaluch, na którego nie sposób było patrzeć, śmiał przemawiać do Snape'a jak do równego sobie.

− Crucio!

Grymas bólu wykrzywił głupkowatą twarz Pottera. Snape ugodził go wściekle, ale nie poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej. Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił…

− Gdybyś mógł się teraz widzieć! Śmierdzisz rzygami i potem! Nie umiesz nawet zapanować nad pęcherzem! Jesteś obrzydliwy! I ona… ona miałaby Z TOBĄ?! Zawsze brzydziła się ciebie! – bełkotał pod nosem.

− Dotykałeś ją!?

James Potter nie odpowiedział. Jak bezwładny manekin wpatrywał się w Snape'a, który miotał się po celi jak szaleniec. Severus już wszystko wiedział. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu okrutne obrazy.

− Nie była moja, ale myślałem, że nigdy nie będzie należeć do ciebie! A TY!… Wyciągnąłeś po nią swoje brudne łapy! – mamrotał jak w gorączce. − Jest piękna, prawda?

− Tak.

Severus nie potrzebował upewnienia. Znał ją. W jego snach Lily zawsze wyglądała tak samo.

− Ma gładką skórę, a jej włosy pachną szamponem z rumianków… – wyszeptał.

− Tak.

− Na piersiach i plecach też ma piegi…

− Tak.

− I wstydzi się swoich ud. Jakby nie wiedziała, że jest idealna…

− Tak.

To ostatnie przytaknięcie na powrót obudziło gniew Snape'a.

− Powinienem sprawić, żebyś już nigdy nie mógł tknąć żadnej kobiety, Potter! – wrzasnął wściekle i wycelował różdżką w więźnia. − Żebyś mógł już tylko patrzeć na nią i cierpieć, że nigdy nie będzie twoja!

− Odłóż to – głos Bellatriks Lestrange wyrwał go z amoku. Ręka zadrżała mu i opuścił różdżkę.

Dopiero teraz usłyszał dźwięk jej obcasów, uderzających o kamienną posadzkę. Echo po-chwyciło ich stukot, który wydawał się Severusowi pobrzmiewać podobnie, jak bicie jego własnego, rozpędzającego się serca.

− Nie uczono cię, Snape, że nie wolno wyciągać łap po cudze zabawki?

Severus milczał.

− Dostałeś już dziewczynę. To za mało? – Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

− Odwalam twoją robotę – skwitował takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

− Doprawdy? − Bellatriks dźgnęła go różdżką w ramię. Jej perfidny uśmiech przyprawiał go o ciarki na plecach.

− Może gdybyś mniej się zabawiała, a bardziej przyłożyła do uzyskania odpowiedzi...

− To mogłabym go prędzej… zabić? – Udała, że podrzyna sobie gardło różdżką. − To chcia-łeś zrobić?

Severus nie dał się sprowokować. Czekał.

Od jak dawna stała za nim? Ile widziała? Ile słyszała? Czego się domyśla?

− Co mu podałeś? – zapytała nagle, dostrzegając tępo wpatrzonego w przestrzeń, śliniącego się Pottera. Zbliżyła się do niego i z niesmakiem dźgnęła końcówką różdżki jego policzek.

− Wygląda, jakby był warzywem − warknęła.

− To chwilowe – odparł szybko Severus, zastanawiając się, co ta nieobliczalna kobieta zrobi.

Obeszła dookoła krzesło, na którym siedział jeniec. Spokojnie, bez cienia emocji zbliżyła się do Snape'a i przybliżając usta do jego ucha, wyszeptała:

− Wiesz dla czego jeszcze żyjesz?

Przełknął ślinę.

− Bo jestem przydatny naszemu panu – odparł zdecydowanym tonem i odsunął się.

Prychnęła pogardliwie.

– Przyniesiesz mi tu zaraz antidotum… On ma być przytomny. Rozumiesz? Ma czuć wszystko, co mu zrobię…

Severus wzdrygnął się i powstrzymując nerwowy tik, skinął głową. Skierował się do drzwi.

Nie domyślała się. Nie wie o Lily…

Dotknął dłonią klamki.

− Gdzie jest ciało, Snape? – spytała nagle Bellatriks Lestrange, a jej głos wydał mu się podszyty czystą perfidią.

− Ciało? - powtórzył bezmyślnie.

− Ciało dziewczyny, Snape… Chcę zobaczyć ciało.

− Znaleziono ją dziś rano. Dwie ulice od Dziurawego Kotła. Była wycieńczona i pobita. Nie miała różdżki. Na szczęście trafiła na odpowiedniego człowieka. Z jakiegoś powodu powtarzała pana imię, panie Black.

− Moje imię? – Syriusz wytrzeszczył oczy.

− Znacie się? – zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore, przyglądając się nieprzytomnej dziewczynie leżącej wśród białej pościeli.

− To Lily Evans. Jesteśmy z tego samego rocznika. Też była w Gryffindorze. Ale, na Merlina, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym ją znał! Nigdy się nie lubiliśmy.

− Co robiłeś dziś w nocy?! – wtrącił się Moody, przypominając Syriuszowi o swojej obecności.

− To przesłuchanie?!

− Wali od ciebie wódą, Black, może wyszedłeś sobie pospacerować i przypadkiem spotkałeś kogoś, kogo nie lubisz?

Syriusz zacisnął pięści. On sugerował, że napadł kobietę?! To już była potwarz! Poza tym, wcale nie było od niego czuć! Stary usłyszał o wszystkim od kogoś z bardzo długim językiem…

− McKinnon ci doniosła – syknął. – To z pewnością poprawi zaufanie w naszych kręgach, na którym tak bardzo ci zależy – zakpił.

− Nie istnieje coś takiego jak zaufanie – odparł Moody. – To był atak na mugolaka, a ty jesteś jedynym podejrzanym.

Światło z za okna padało na bladą twarz Lily Evans. Nie wyglądała na ofiarę bezmyślnego, pijackiego okrucieństwa. Ktoś to dobrze przemyślał… Na jej szyi dało się dostrzec siną szramę, wskazującą na to, że o mało jej nie uduszono. Siniaki na rękach i twarzy sugerowały pobicie, a ślady na nadgarstkach długotrwałe przetrzymywanie.

Była czyimś więźniem?

− Spokojnie, Alastorze. Na pewno jest jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. − Dumbledore przerwał Moody'emu stanowczo i zwrócił się do Syriusza − Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego panna Evans mogłaby chcieć skontaktować się właśnie z panem?

− Nie mam pojęcia. Niby czemu miałaby czegoś ode mnie chcieć? Zawsze trzymałem się z Jamesem, a ona… nie przepadała za naszą dwójką.

− No jasne! – Remusa nagle oświeciło. – Dyrektorze, czy można!?

− Byle szybko, Lupin – warknął niezadowolony Moody.

− Ależ to jest oczywiste! Syriusz zawsze trzymał się z Jamesem!

− Nie widzę związku – prychnął Łapa, wciąż łypiąc na Starego, jakby się spodziewał nagłego ataku.

− Właśnie o związek tu chodzi! – Remus był tak podekscytowany własnym odkryciem, że nawet Moody się zaciekawił. − Kiedy wczoraj spotkałem Jamesa, zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Był zdenerwowany i wyraźnie próbował ukryć, że spotkał się z kobietą. Teraz wszystko do siebie pasuje!

− Evans? – Syriusz niemal się roześmiał.− Remus, puknij się w głowę! Już prędzej uwierzę, że wrócił do tej idiotki, Selwyn!

− Ale Lily była na pogrzebie jego ojca! Po co by tam przychodziła, gdyby nie z powodu Jamesa?

Łapa przygryzł wargę. To mogłoby mieć nawet sens, gdyby nie fakt, że Evans leżała przed nimi nieprzytomna. James przecież jej nie pobił? Do cholery! Każdy, tylko nie on!

Rogacz, w coś ty się wpakował!?

Już nawet nie chodziło o tę całą Evans, ale o te cholerne tajemnice! I dlaczego niby James rozmawiał o swoich związkach nawet z Remusem, a nie z nim, Łapą – swoim najlepszym przyjacielem?

− Black… Syriusz Black… − usłyszał nagle i wzdrygnął się. Lily Evans jakby się ocknęła i cicho, nieco nieprzytomnie powtórzyła raz jeszcze jego imię.

Syriusz w pierwszej chwili chciał podejść do niej, ale profesor Dumbledore zasugerował gestem, by trzymał się na uboczu.

Dyrektor nachylił się nad dziewczyną i dotknął jej rozpalonego policzka. Evans najwyraźniej go rozpoznała, bo jej oczy stały się nagle wielkie jak spodki.

− Muszę… porozmawiać z Syriuszem Blackiem… Oni… − spazmatycznie złapała oddech. − Oni go zabiją…

− Spokojnie, panno Evans. Pan Black jest tutaj. Zapewniam, że nic mu nie grozi – powiedział Dumbledore bardzo łagodnie i skinął na Syriusza.

Lily Evans dostrzegła go. Przez chwilę wydawała się nie poznawać w nim osoby, której szukała.

− Oni go zabiją… Oni go zabiją… − powtarzała w gorączce.

− Nic mi nie jest – zaświadczył Łapa. Jej majaki przyprawiały go o ciarki na plecach. Nie wiedział kto, ale ktoś musiał zrobić jej coś strasznego. Jej oczy błyszczały niezdrowo, w głosie pobrzmiewała panika. Wciąż powtarzała to samo, jakby złoszcząc się, że nic z tego nie wynika.

− Kto?! Kto chce mnie zabić?! – Black nie wytrzymał w końcu. Dumbledore stanowczo odsunął go od łóżka Evans.

− Jest wycieńczona. Dajmy jej odpocząć – powiedział, trzymając skołowanego Syriusza za ramiona.

− James… − wydyszała Lily, jakby się uspokajając. Pierwsza panika najwyraźniej ustąpiła i rzeczywistość zaczęła do niej docierać.

− James chce mnie zabić? – Syriusz był już tak zdezorientowany, że nie omal wybuchł śmiechem.  
Niespodziewanie Lily Evans spojrzała na niego bardzo przytomnie. To spojrzenie zmroziło go nieco i nagle zrozumiał. Nie musiała już tego wypowiadać na głos.

− Oni zabiją Jamesa!

− Ty… Ty, wszawy, plugawy idioto… – wydyszała wściekle Bellatriks. – Ty… wypuściłeś więźnia!?

Duszony zaklęciem Severus posiniał na twarzy. Niewidzialna ręka ściskała jego gardło do tego stopnia, że pociemniało mu przed oczami. Przez chwilę był pewien, że łapie ostatni w życiu oddech.

Osunął się po ścianie, gdy Bellatriks cofnęła czar. Łapczywie wciągając powietrze, spojrzał na nią. Splunęła gniewnie. Wyszeptała coś pod nosem. Z jej różdżki, niczym mgła, wyłonił się srebrzysty cień. Niecielesny patronus.

− Wezwij mi Mulcibera, Malfoya i Carrowów. Mamy tu zdradę i przeciek.

− Nic nie wiedziała… nie jest z Zakonu… − wymamrotał rozpaczliwie Snape, patrząc jak półprzezroczysty cień jak wąż pełznie po kamiennej posadzce i wydostaje się z pomieszczenia przez otwór pod drzwiami.

− Milcz! – Bellatriks popatrzyła na niego tak, jak się patrzy na kogoś, kto już jedną nogą stoi nad grobem. – Znała nasze nazwiska! Widziała nasze twarze!

− Nic nie powie… nikomu nie powie… a jeśli nawet… kto jej uwierzy! – desperacko próbował się bronić Snape. – Mamy w garści prawie całe ministerstwo! Ona jedna… mugolaczka… przeciwko nam.

− Idioto! Informacje trafią do tych z Zakonu! Będą wiedzieć! Dotrą do nas! Pokrzyżują nasze plany! – Bellatriks machała mu różdżką przed nosem. Drgnął.

– Znajdziesz dziewczynę i zabijesz! Albo ja zabiję ciebie!

Severus przełknął ślinę.

− Dotrą do nas… Dotrą… Jego przyjaciele przyjdą mu na pomoc!– Severus wskazał na wciąż nieprzytomnie patrzącego w przestrzeń Jamesa Pottera. – Ale trafią w twoją pułapkę! Nie rozumiesz! Ona ich tu ściągnie… twojego kuzyna Blacka i całą resztę tych półgłówków! Przyjdą po niego… i będziesz ich miała więcej!

Drzwi celi Jamesa Pottera otworzyły się nagle. Pobladły Mulciber, do którego najwyraźniej dotarło, że zawalił zadanie, podekscytowane rodzeństwo Carrowów i wyraźnie zaciekawiony Malfoy stanęli u progu.

− Zdrada? – Amycus spojrzał na Sanpe'a, który próbował zachować przynajmniej pozorny spokój.

Bellatriks nie odpowiedziała od razu. Najwyraźniej wciąż analizowała to, co Severus przed chwilą powiedział.

− Ten idiota zrobił coś, co jeszcze może nam wyjść na dobre… − skwitowała w końcu. – Miejcie na niego oko. I nie wolno mu zbliżać się do więźnia.

Pchnęła Snape'a w stronę Mulcibera, który złapał go za fraki.

− Jeniec nie ma prawa wyjść stąd bez mojej wiedzy. A jeśli jakimś cudem wyjdzie… Obaj zapłacicie mi za to… jajami – dodała patrząc w ich stronę i uśmiechnęła się cynicznie.

CDN.


	7. Rozdział 7 Czas ucieka

Rozdział VI. Czas ucieka

Tik-tak, tik-tak…  
Natarczywe tykanie zegara zdawało się robić coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, prowokując ostry ból w głowie Bellatriks. Nagle wszystkie dźwięki nasiliły się i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że jej mózg ściska wielkie imadło. Czasami przypominało to tylko ukłucie tysięcy szpilek, albo miarowe uderzanie tępym narzędziem, dziś jednak było zdecydowanie gorzej. Ból napierał na jej głowę z taką siłą, że każda nawet najdrobniejsza czynność przychodziła jej z trudem i zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność. Ledwie zdołała zwlec się z łóżka i zaciągnąć zasłony w oknach.  
Gdy udało jej się poskromić wpadające do pokoju światło, wymacała w ciemności szklaną buteleczkę stojącą na stoliku nocnym i upiła z niej spory łyk. Skrzywiła się, czując gorzki smak eliksiru i przez chwilę powstrzymywała odruch wymiotny. Otrzeźwienie przyszło jak zwykle po kilku minutach. Ból głowy zmniejszył się na tyle, że mogła nareszcie w pełni otworzyć oczy .  
Odgarnęła włosy z czoła i wyprostowana wzięła trzy głębokie oddechy. Jej blada twarz odbiła się w wiszącym nad toaletką lustrze. Bellatriks z pogardą zerknęła na swoje zmęczone, schorowane odbicie. Pospiesznie i nieco po omacku sięgnęła po szczotkę leżącą na blacie i niechcący poczuła w dłoni coś zupełnie innego – rozbite okulary Jamesa Pottera.  
Spojrzała na nie, sama przed sobą ukrywając własne zdziwienie. Machinalnie zdrapała paznokciem zaschniętą na popękanym szkle krew i przejechała palcem po ostro zakończonym szklanym odłamku. W końcu włożyła okulary na swój nos i spojrzała w taflę lustra. Poczuła coś bardzo podniecającego i jednocześnie głęboko frustrującego. Jeszcze wczoraj krew na szkłach była świeża i czerwona, a dziś pozostała po niej tylko brązowa zaschnięta plama.  
Bellatriks uwielbiała krew. Uwielbiała jej gęstą nasyconą czerwień. Tylko że ta czerwień na krótko pozostawała czerwona, jak gdyby wszechświat przekazywał jej złośliwą wiadomość − możesz mnie mieć, ale tylko na chwilę. Tylko na ułamek sekundy możesz zachować moje piękno, potem będę już tylko wspomnieniem i ciężarem na twoim sumieniu. Zresztą, czy ty w ogóle masz sumienie?  
Ostrożnie zdjęła z nosa okulary i włożyła je do szkatułki z biżuterią. Przypudrowała twarz. Zapięła guziki prostej, ciemnozielonej sukienki. Z poduszeczki na szpilki wyciągnęła długą, grubą igłę do cerowania szat i niewiele myśląc, ukłuła się nią w palec. Gdy czerwona kropla pojawiła się na opuszce palca, Bellatriks rozsmarowała ją na ustach i złączyła wargi. Poczuła rdzawy posmak i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  
− Najbardziej nietrwała szminka na świecie – powiedziała do własnego odbicia w lustrze, sięgając po różdżkę. – I najbardziej czerwona.

***

− Oni zabiją Jamesa! − powtórzyła całkiem przytomnie Lily Evans, a jej słowa zawisły w powietrzu jak złowróżbna klątwa.  
Syriusz Black poczuł nagle, jakby coś ciężkiego osiadło mu na piersiach, a jego gardło na chwilę zacisnęło się tak mocno, że niemal nie mógł złapać oddechu. Jedno zdanie. Wystarczyło jedno zdanie, by pojął, że się boi. Wcześniej śmiał się z głupców, których zaślepiał lęk, i kpił sobie z zagrożeń. Przecież nie miał nic do stracenia! Dosłownie: nic nie miał, a jak się nic nie ma, to nic nie można stracić .  
Ile by teraz dał, by mieć dowód na to, że Evans kłamie, a James siedzi w jakiejś knajpie w sztok pijany, wściekły na wszystkich i… bezpieczny.  
− Ratujcie go! − Lily spojrzała z nadzieją na pochylonego nad nią Dumbledore'a. Po chwili próbowała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale słowa zupełnie jej się poplątały i wyszła z tego niezrozumiała paplanina.  
− Spokojnie i od początku – poprosił profesor Dumbledore z iście stoickim wyrazem twarzy. Jak dla Syriusza, aż za bardzo stoickim. I to zerknięcie… Czy Blackowi tylko się wydawało, czy dyrektor i Alastor Moody wymienili ukradkowe spojrzenia? Czy Moody właśnie dyskretnie sięgnął po różdżkę?  
Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Coś tu było nie tak. Podejrzewali ją.  
− Proszę sobie dobrze przypomnieć. Po kolei… − powtórzył Dumbledore, zerkając na Evans znad okularów połówek, a ona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i zamknęła oczy, jakby to wymagało od niej wielkiego skupienia i wysiłku zarazem. Jeśli udawała, to bardzo sprytnie. I bardzo teatralnie. Taka przejęta, taka rozgorączkowana i blada. Syriusz wiele by dał by wiedzieć, co działo się w jej głowie.  
Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza.  
Lily wzięła głęboki oddech. Wszystkie obrazy minionej nocy wróciły do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Rozdzierający krzyk Jamesa, śmiech Bellatriks Lestrange dobiegający zza zamkniętych drzwi, świeża, jasna krew na jej szacie, rozbite okulary i spojrzenie… spojrzenie Snape'a, który już wszystko wiedział i rozumiał. Poczucie dziwnego, obezwładniającego wstydu ogarnęło ją nagle. To była jej wina! James nie wpadłby w pułapkę, gdyby nie ona, gdyby nie ich niby przypadkowe spotkania, pokątne schadzki i szyfrowane wiadomości. Jacy byli głupi i jak bardzo się mylili! Z boku to musiało wyglądać tak, jakby przekazywali sobie jakieś tajne informacje.  
− Złapano nas. Ja uciekłam. On tam został – powiedziała w końcu, starając się nie płakać, nie histeryzować i nie wpadać w panikę. To, co było między nią i Jamesem było tak prywatne, że nie mogła tak po prostu pęknąć. Nie przy ludziach. Zresztą nie chciała płakać po nim. Nie wtedy, kiedy jeszcze żył. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Od jej spokoju zależało teraz życie ukochanego mężczyzny. Nie było czasu na babskie histerie! Musiała być silna.  
Przełknęła ślinę i najbardziej rzeczowym tonem, na jaki było ją stać zaczęła zdawać relację. Mówiła o tajemniczym żebraku, który zaczepił ją na Pokątnej, o tym jak ją i Jamesa zgarnięto z ulicy i jak oboje obudzili się w ciemnej piwnicy, pozbawieni różdżek. Jak James uspokajał ją i jak pojawiła się Bellatriks Lestrange…  
− Lestrange. Jesteś pewna, dziewczyno? – W jej opowieść wtrącił się nagle mężczyzna z opaską na oku, który już nawet nie krygował się i wyraźnie trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu. − To poważne oskarżenie.  
− Tak. Jestem pewna. James ją rozpoznał – odpowiedziała Lily szybko. – Byli też inni. Mulciber i Malfoy. Syn Abraxasa Malfoya. Widziałam go rano na zdjęciu w gazecie.  
Syriusz odruchowo zerknął na Moody'ego, jakby jego reakcja mogła potwierdzić prawdziwość słów Evans. Mulciber? Zawsze wydawał się trochę podejrzany – pomyślał. Ale Malfoy? Bogaty, dobrze sytuowany, już i tak miał sporo władzy w rękach. Po co by mu było jeszcze się w to mieszać? Miał za dużo do stracenia. Pfff… Syriusz niemal parsknął pod nosem. Skoro tak, to może powinien zacząć podejrzewać też własną rodzinkę?  
− Ktoś jeszcze? – spytał spokojnie Dumbledore. – Był tam ktoś jeszcze?  
− Nie. Nikogo. Nikogo więcej nie widziałam. Nikogo, kogo mogłabym znać z nazwiska. – Evans pokręciła głową. Dumbledore zerknął na nią, jakby wyczuł w jej głosie wahanie. Moody nie bawił się w grzeczności.  
– Czego chcieli? – zapytał bez ogródek. Powieka drgnęła mu lekko.  
− Jamesa. – Dziewczyna nie musiała się zbyt długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. – I informacji.  
Brzydka zmarszczka pojawiła się nagle na twarzy Alastora Moody'ego. Zadziwiające, jak coś tak naturalnego mogło go nagle oszpecić bardziej niż wszystkie blizny razem wzięte.  
− Co im powiedział? – spytał wprost mężczyzna i przesunął palcami po różdżce.  
Alastor zacisnął mocno zęby. To nie tak, że się nie spodziewał przecieków i strat w ludziach. Prędzej czy później musiało dojść do komplikacji. Każdy mógł zostać złapany. Plany, kryjówki, miejsca spotkań, to można było zmienić. Tylko że Potter, cholera, miał większą wiedzę niż można by się po nim spodziewać, a najgorsze, że tę wiedzę Moody sam mu dał!  
Sukinsyny! No to sobie znaleźli niezły moment na przydybanie Pottera. Akurat wyszedł wściekły z posiedzenia. W gniewie mógł im powiedzieć wszystko!  
– Gadaj, co im powiedział!  
− Nic – odpowiedziała szybko Lily.  
− Nie baw się ze mną, dziewczyno! Muszę wiedzieć! – Chrzanić plany, członków, miejsca spotkań! Potter wiedział kto jest ukryty w klinice Św. Munga i teraz tylko to się liczyło!  
− Przecież powiedziała, że nic! – wrzasnął wściekle Syriusz. Nagle skończyła mu się cierpliwość. Stary działał na niego jak płachta na byka.  
− Lepsi od niego łamali się i zdradzali przyjaciół. Mam ci przypomnieć, że jeszcze wczoraj Potter zdezerterował? – Moody zbliżył się do Blacka tak bardzo, że chłopak mógł poczuć odpryski śliny na swojej twarzy przy każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowie.  
– James by nie zdradził. Znam go. Nie jest kapusiem!  
− Jesteś tego taki pewien, Black, że postawisz na to życie nas wszystkich!? Jeszcze wczoraj nic nie wiedziałeś o tej tu! – Machnął różdżką w stronę Evans.  
Syrusz zacisnął pięści gniewnie. Zniósłby te słowa w milczeniu, gdyby nie jeden mały szkopuł. To, co powiedział Moody, to była poniekąd prawda.  
− Spokój – powiedział nagle Dumbledore, a jego głos zadźwięczał tak donośnie, jak dzwon w pustej kaplicy.  
– Alastorze – zwrócił się do Moodiego spokojnie i bez złości.– Opuść różdżkę, proszę. Straszysz naszego świadka. Obawiam się, że kolejna dawka stresu nie podziała korzystnie na zeznania panny Evans.  
− Jak sobie życzysz – padło w odpowiedzi.  
− Dobrze – nieznacznie uśmiechnął się dyrektor. − Teraz zapomnijmy o sporach. To nas oddala od sedna sprawy. A sednem jest to, gdzie jest teraz pan Potter. – Odwrócił się do Lily.− Pamięta pani to miejsce? Proszę sobie przypomnieć. Gdzie to było?  
− Ja… - Lily przez chwilę miała pustkę w głowie. – Nie pamiętam nazwy tej ulicy. Był środek nocy. Kiedy spuścili mnie z oczu i znalazłam się na zewnątrz po prostu biegłam przed siebie. Potem okolica zaczęła robić się znajoma i postanowiłam kierować się w stronę Pokątnej. Pomyślałam o Syriuszu Blacku. Jeśli James był w coś wplątany, to niemal pewne, że Black też siedział w czymś po uszy .  
Może w innych okolicznościach Syriusza nawet wzruszyłoby to nagłe wyznanie wiary w ich przyjaźń z Rogaczem. Teraz jednak był zbyt zaniepokojony. „Spuścili mnie z oczu"− powtórzył w myślach. To nie było normalne. Jak to spuścili ją z oczu!? A jeśli nawet… Ślady na jej szyi i nadgarstkach sugerowały, że była związana. Jak bez różdżki udało jej się oswobodzić?  
− Zaraz… - Evans przypomniała sobie coś nagle. – Malfoy wspomniał, że to dom jego krewnych!  
− Dobrze. Jak wyglądał ten dom? Każdy szczegół może się przydać. – Dumbledore spokojnie zasugerował, by skupiła się na wspomnieniach.  
− Wnętrza były bogato zdobione. A na korytarzu, tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych wisiał obraz…  
Drzwiach wyjściowych? Czy ona właśnie twierdziła, że wyszła tak po prostu frontowymi drzwiami!? Syriusz nie był już zaniepokojony. Był pewny, że coś tu śmierdzi.  
− …obraz, który szeptał obelgi – kontynuowała Lily. − I jeszcze coś. Trofea myśliwskie nad schodami. Były dziwne. Nie, nie były to jelenie, raczej ludzkie głowy albo…  
Zaraz! Syriusz wzdrygnął się.  
− …głowy skrzatów domowych – dokończył.  
.− Skąd to wiesz, Black? – Moody spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem. Co za ironia losu.  
− Bo to mój dom – powiedział.

***

Tik-tak, tik-tak. Zegary. Cholerne zegary! Wszędzie zegary!  
Bellatriks zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Sięgnęła po filiżankę z kawą, ale ostre ukłucie bólu sprawiło, że filiżanka nagle wyślizgnęła się z jej dłoni i z głośnym hukiem rozbiła o podłogę w bibliotece. Dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany spotęgował straszny ucisk w skroniach i Bella zacisnęła zęby. Wściekle sięgnęła po różdżkę i wycelowała nią w najbliższy zabytkowy zegar stojący na kominku. Roztrzaskał się na milion kawałków, zanim jeszcze wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Kółka zębate i sprężyny poturlały się po podłodze. Niektóre części wystrzeliły w powietrze i pospadały w różnych częściach pokoju.  
− No proszę? Teraz wyżywasz się na przedmiotach? Myślałam, że mamy jeszcze całkiem żywego więźnia w piwnicy – powiedział ktoś chłodno.  
Walburga Black stała w drzwiach swojej biblioteki. Bezceremonialnie machnęła różdżką i odsłoniła wszystkie okna w pomieszczeniu.  
− Wszędzie tylko zaciągasz zasłony. Moja droga, okna nie są do zasłaniania. Można by pomyśleć, że chcesz, żebyśmy żyli tu jak w grobie. Rób sobie takie rzeczy we własnym domu. Ja lubię światło. Lubię widzieć, że moje podłogi błyszczą, a porcelana lśni na półkach.  
Bellatriks zacisnęła pięści.  
− Twój dom, ciociu, to nagromadzenie największej tandety jaką widziałam – wycedziła przez zęby, starając się nie poddać naporowi bólu w zmęczonej głowie.  
− Nie zapominaj, że jesteś w nim gościem.  
Walburga podeszła bliżej. Jej długa, zdobiona suknia z tafty, równie tandetna jak ten przeklęty dom, zaszeleściła głośno i bezlitośnie. Bellatriks skupiła wzrok w stałym punkcie przed sobą. Tak łatwiej było powstrzymać chwilowy brak kontroli nad własnym ciałem.  
− Znów nocowałaś u nas? Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że twoje małżeństwo nie układa się dobrze. – Walburga machnęła różdżką i stłuczony zegar naprawił się w okamgnieniu. Wyglądał tak, jakby nigdy nie był zepsuty.  
− Z całym szacunkiem, ciociu, odpierdol się od mojego małżeństwa – odpowiedziała Bellatriks imitując jej sztuczny kurtuazyjny ton i wyprostowała się. Kątem oka dostrzegła odbicie swojej twarzy w szybie sekretarzyka. Wyglądała normalnie. Ani śladu potu na skroni. Ani śladu grymasu zdradzającego ból. Dobrze. Jeśli pójdzie tak dalej, to stara ropucha nic nie zauważy.  
− Twoje małżeństwo jest istotne. Masz o nie dbać! Zaaranżowaliśmy je z wielkim trudem i wolelibyśmy, by nie było niewypałem. Tak mało jest już prawdziwie czystej krwi. Przydałby się potomek, nie uważasz?  
Bella prychnęła pod nosem pogardliwie. Potomek. Też coś! Jeśli Blackowie myśleli, że im urodzi bachora, którym potem będą mogli manipulować, to grubo się mylili!  
− Z pewnością mogłabyś udzielić mi wielu rad na temat wychowania dzieci, ciociu – syknęła. Cholerny ideał matki! Jeden syn nieudacznik i tchórz, drugi – głupiec i zdrajca. Jakie cudowne wartości musieli wynieść z tego domu! I ten wszechobecny kicz. Te perły, te bogactwa. Te piękne złote obleśności na ścianach, te śmierdzące perskie dywany. Uch, powietrze w domu ciotki od zawsze było przesiąknięte pychą i chciwością. Bella dobrze wiedziała, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ciotka chciała władzy. Obnosiła się ze swoim bogactwem i pozycją, myśląc, że jest taka ważna i że z tego powodu należy jej się co najmniej pół świata.  
− Do rzeczy, Bello. – Walburga zignorowała jej uwagę. − Przyszedł dziś do mnie jakiś smarkacz i powiedział, że mam się wynieść z mojego domu, bo taki jest… twój rozkaz. Pozwolisz, że to ja będę rozkazywać w mojej posiadłości?  
− To nie był mój rozkaz, ciociu. To rozkaz naszego drogiego Pana.  
Walburga zamrugała pospiesznie. Na jej podstarzałej, ale wciąż dość urodziwej twarzy przez chwilę dało się dostrzec zakłopotanie.  
− Wydany twoimi ustami.  
Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Ból głowy jakimś cudem zaczął ustępować.  
− Tak. Moimi. Moje plany zakładają, że dom będzie dziś pusty. Zostanę tu tylko ja i zaufani ludzie. Bardzo mi przykro, ciociu, ale ciebie wśród nich nie ma – rzekła cynicznie.  
− Dlaczego?  
− Bo jesteś starą plotkarą, która nie utrzyma języka za zębami.  
− Jak śmiesz! – obruszyła się Walburga i zacisnęła wąskie usta w grymasie niezadowolenia.  
− Masz czas do obiadu. Potem moi ludzie wyprowadzą cię siłą. – powiedziała Bellatriks zupełnie bezbarwnym tonem.  
Walburga przez chwilę powstrzymywała gniew. Żyła na jej skroni pulsowała gniewnie. Kościste dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Może w końcu dotarło do niej, jak małą ma władzę i jak nieistotnym jest graczem na tej szachownicy.  
Bella upajała się swoim triumfem. Chcieli z niej zrobić kurę domową i matkę bękartów Rudolfusa, chcieli wycofać ją w cień. Niech się udławią swoimi planami. Pan pokładał w niej nadzieję.  
− Co będzie z jeńcem? – spytała Walburga, jakby to była jej sprawa . – Jego też musisz stąd wyprowadzić.  
Co za głupia kobieta. Czy ona naprawdę sądziła, że kogokolwiek obchodzi jej zdanie?  
− James Potter zostanie tutaj. Ja go tu sprowadziłam, więc należy do mnie.  
Walburga podeszła do bratanicy, jej twarz jakby trochę złagodniała. Długie kościste palce dotknęły poufale ramienia Belli. Obrzydzenie, jakie właśnie Bellatriks poczuła do swej ciotki, mogło dorównać tylko uczuciu, jakie Walburga odczuwała, dotykając ramienia dziewczyny.  
− Nie lepiej oddać go Selwynom? – wyszeptała pani Black z dziwną czułością. − Sara…  
− Gówno mnie obchodzi Sara, jej honor i jej bachor. – Twarz Bellatriks wykrzywił cyniczny półuśmiech. Odsunęła się na pięcie.  
− Simeon Selwyn bez słowa dał nam swoją siostrę! Grzecznie byłoby teraz oddać mu przysługę. Nie sądzisz, że wręczenie im Pottera, to gest, który…  
− Sara Selwyn dostąpiła zaszczytu bycia potrzebną naszemu Panu. Jeśli oczekuje nagrody, niech jego o to poprosi.  
Oczy Walburgi zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Bella nie zamierzała toczyć dalej tej rozmowy. Ruszyła przez korytarz, głośno stukając obcasami o wypolerowaną podłogę biblioteki.  
− Bello. Kiedyś się doigrasz. Kiedyś nikt z nas nie będzie cię już szanował – rzuciła ciotka na odchodne.  
Bellatriks zatrzymała się w drzwiach i machnęła różdżką. Zasłony w pomieszczeniu zsunęły się same i zasłoniły wszystkie okna w bibliotece.  
− Ciociu,nie potrzebuję waszego szacunku. Wystarczy mi strach.

***

− Grimmauld Place 12! Jeśli ruszymy teraz, to… − zaczął Syriusz jeszcze zanim zamknęły się drzwi pokoju, w którym zostawili Evans i Dumbledore'a, przekonującego ją, że powinna jednak na trochę zasnąć.  
− Nigdzie nie ruszymy – Moody bezwzględnie uciął paplaninę chłopaka.  
− Słucham?! – nikt poza Syriuszem nie wydawał się specjalnie zdziwiony. Black spojrzał porozumiewawczo w stronę Remusa i Petera. Stali milcząc, jak gdyby to było zwykłe zebranie Zakonu, a nie sprawa życia i śmierci.  
− Nie uważasz, Black, że to dziwne? Dziewczyna zjawia się tu nagle, twierdzi, że jest związana z Potterem, choć nikt nigdy o tym nie słyszał. Co więcej, ty sam przyznajesz, że nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie pałała do niego miłością. Dodatkowo jakimś cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności ona opisuje miejsce, które musisz znać i bez trudu rozpoznajesz. Albo mamy cholerne szczęście, albo ktoś chce, byśmy je mieli. – Moody oczywiście miał rację.  
Syriuszowi także wiele rzeczy wydało się dziwne, ale nie zamierzał stać i czekać z założonymi rękami.  
− To wygląda jak pułapka, sir. – Peter usłużnie stwierdził oczywistość. Syriusz rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Teraz się odzywał? Kiedy trzeba było bronić Jamesa przed oskarżeniami, stał z rozdziawioną gębą. A Remus? Też tylko słuchał. Brakowało tylko, by grzecznie kiwał głową, jak ostatni osioł.  
− Nawet jeśli to zasadzka, gówno mnie to obchodzi! Nie mamy prawa skazywać Jamesa na śmierć! – Black uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń.  
− Łapo, czy ty siebie słyszysz? – Super, pan Lupin-mądrala postanowił właśnie teraz go uświadamiać. Chciał go nawet poklepać po ramieniu, ale Black wściekle strącił jego rękę ze swego barku.  
− James jest przetrzymywany w miejscu, które znam i nie zamierzam pozwolić, by spędził tam choć minutę dłużej!  
− A co, jeśli Pottera tam w ogóle nie ma? – spytał Moody. − Ja wyślę połowę moich ludzi wprost w pułapkę, a potem się okaże, że gówniarz siedzi sobie w jakimś barze i popija kremowe piwo?  
− Więc co?! Mam tu stać i liczyć, że go nie zabiją?!  
− Jeśli twój przyjaciel nie jest kapusiem, jak twierdzisz, to jeszcze pożyje. Dopóki nie da im informacji, będzie im potrzebny i pozostawią go przy życiu. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak długo będzie lojalny.  
− Alastorze.− Dumbledore spokojnie przerwał wywód Moody'ego, pojawiając się w korytarzu. − Zostaw nas samych i zwołaj kogo się da. Trzeba nakreślić ludziom sytuację. Niech popytają, posprawdzają miejsca, w których często bywał James Potter i spróbują dojść, kto widział go jako ostatni.  
− Niech będzie. – Mężczyzna przyjął polecenie.  
− Alastorze – zatrzymał go jeszcze Dumbledore. – Sprawdź też miejsce, o którym myślisz. Możesz użyć zabezpieczeń Zakonu, jeśli uznasz to za konieczne.  
Powieka Moody'ego znów drgnęła lekko. Skinął dyrektorowi głową i po chwili trzasnął wyjściowymi drzwiami.  
− Pan też sądzi, że to podpucha, tak? – Syriusz popatrzył na profesora Dumbledore'a, spodziewając się, co zaraz usłyszy .  
− Tak. – Odparł bezlitośnie staruszek jakby zmęczonym głosem. − Zeznania panny Evans pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Być może wpływają na nie uczucia i zwykły, ludzki mechanizm wyparcia. Albo, co bardziej pewne, jest to jedno wielkie kłamstwo, nad którym trzeba się zastanowić.  
− Evans jest, jaka jest. Nawet mi przeszło przez myśl, że coś tu nie gra, tylko że…− Syriusz próbował przekonywać, ale dyrektor uciszył go gestem.  
− No właśnie. Emocje dziewczyny wydają się prawdziwe. Niestety, nie mamy pewności, czy są skutkiem rzuconych zaklęć, czy może straszną prawdą. Nie wiemy nawet, czy była związana z Jamesem Potterem, czy ktoś po prostu namieszał jej w mózgu.  
[p]Syriusz nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Rogacz i Evans? To brzmiało jak dobry żart. Poza tym, jakoś ciężko mu było zrozumieć, dlaczego James miałby nic mu o tym nie wspomnieć. To wszystkobyło kompletnie popaprane.  
− Proszę mnie posłuchać. Wiem, że to trudne, ale teraz musimy się skupić na zrozumieniu prawdy. Jest pan istotny w śledztwie. Pan, panie Black, tak samo jak panowie Pettigrew i Lupin, zna najlepiej Jamesa Pottera. Z pewnością są miejsca, które wspólnie odwiedzaliście. Proszę się zastanowić. Proszę wrócić w te miejsca i spytać każdego, kogo pan spotka, czy James Potter był tam wczoraj wieczorem. Być może nawet odnajdzie pan przyjaciela, zdziwionego naszą troską.  
Syriusz przez chwilę niemal zawierzył temu spokojnemu, ciepłemu głosowi i spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu, patrzących na niego dobrotliwie znad okularów połówek.  
− Proszę zacząć jak najszybciej. Im więcej się dowiemy, tym szybciej James Potter będzie bezpieczny.  
Drzwi niepozornego domku na przedmieściach zamknęły się chwilę później za Syriuszem, Peterem i Remusem. W głowie Blacka wciąż pobrzmiewały słowa dyrektora: „James Potter będzie bezpieczny".  
− To gdzie zaczynamy sprawdzać najpierw, Łapo? – spytał nieśmiało Peter.  
− To oczywiste. – Syriusz zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się. – Grimuald Place 12.

CDN.


End file.
